Determination
by mummy4
Summary: A "what if". Mr Darcy is visiting Mr Bingley and his wife Jane after recuperating from having a tragic accident, he still has injuries that he is trying to heal but his mind is telling him to give up. Attending a ball, he comes to see Miss Elizabeth Bennet again. Is Elizabeth able to help bring him back. Are her feelings strong enough to get through the turmoil to come.
1. Chapter 1

This is more of a "what if" story, first time for me writing a Pride and Prejudice, I would like to know whether to carry on or not, I will leave it to you all to decide. I do hope you enjoy.

Chapter one.

"I can not do this! I would make a complete fool of myself and you know it"

"Come on Darcy. You can not hide away forever you know?"

"I am not hiding, I have never hid, why would I be hiding?"

Bingley just raised his brows in disbelief. Darcy feeling the pressure, lifted his head skyward and looked to the ceiling of the breakfast room. Taking a deep breath, he chose to be honest, not realising Mrs Jane Bingley was nearing the door.

"Bingley, how can I walk in that room? I would not even be walking, I would be...be, oh what does it matter?. I need my cane to walk Bingley not for the manner of being properly attired. I would be a laughing stock, and then I would have to see Miss Bennet. I can picture the pity in her eyes even now, of all people Bingley, I can not stand to think of her looking at me In that way. She was my life; my reason for getting my health back to its original" taking a hard look at himself in the mirror across from him "I failed myself and her, I am now an old man. Who in god's name would want me now"

Darcy did not look much older and yes, he needed his cane everywhere he was to go, he had a nurse who followed him everywhere; who he wished would just disappear, but she would not of course, she was determined to get him as fit as he was before the accident. But like she kept on telling him, something kept stopping that final stage from happening to get him to be near perfect in health.

"I have resigned myself to being alone for the rest of my days" he hung his head low and walked slowly to sit in one of the chairs, just as Jane walked into the room with a look of pure outrage on her face. Something that Darcy had never witnessed, she had always been serene and calm, she now looked furious.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy!, I will not listen to such nonsense in my home again, do you understand?" Darcy was completely a taken back, as was her husband. Both open mouthed and silent; as she spoke without thought of what she was speaking and to the one person she should not have spoken it. "I have heard enough of this from you; pity indeed, pity. You think that my sister would pity you, then you do not know my sister. She has done not a thing but worry for you, fought for you with neighbours when they assumed to much, she has cared and loved you for many a month and you sit here in my home, and tell my husband you no longer want her. I am disgusted with your behaviour"

"Jane, can you please calm.." Bingley tried to interrupt but jane would not have it.

"Where is the man we once knew? The man who would not let one thing defeat him. Your arm does not work, your leg is weak, but your mind is not. Make it happen, like you have so many other things. Where has that will to fight gone? Fight for the one you claim to love, by fighting what you find so abhorrent about yourself. I certainly know you can, Charles knows you can and my sister would not doubt it for a second. Now pull yourself together, get in your chambers and get yourself ready for our ball tonight and you will smile! No more frowns, no more false headaches every time my sister is here. I will not have it, you are hurting her and yourself" by the time she had finished she had tears in her eyes, she had never acted this way but she could not stand by and watch as two people she cared for hurt themselves the way they were.

They were all silent for a few moments. Darcy very much thinking on all Mrs Bingley had spoke of. Especially those of Miss Bennet and what he believed was to be kept silent, poor Mrs Bingley will feel ever so guilty later for saying such things to him. But he had never been so overjoyed to hear those heavenly words.

"Mrs Bingley, please forgive me. I get somewhat defeated quite often, I have not learned to fight that as yet, but I will try. That is all I can promise at this moment, will that be enough at present?" Mr Darcy sounded so humbled, she could feel the guilt rising but pushed it back, he needed to be told and no-one was willing to do it but her.

"It will; for now" Jane smiled a tearful smile and went to stand next to her husband, Bingley wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Darcy had to look away at the privacy of the moment.

"I will go and prepare myself for tonight, and before I forget, because we all know I do sometimes" at this little joke made at himself, they all laughed quietly "you look lovely Mrs Bingley, congratulations on your one year anniversary" Jane released herself from Charles, stood on her toes and gave Darcy a kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you Mr Darcy" with a nod to the pair he left the room with nurse Dawson following behind, he heard her mumbling something about how 'it took long enough for someone to finally say something'. He continued through the foyer to the last room, he stepped inside, Dawson carried on upstairs to her room. His man was already waiting with his bath ready and his clothes set out for the evenings festivities. All he had to do now was put on a brave face and get through the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Elizabeth was full of nervous anticipation at the thought of seeing Mr Darcy at the ball that evening. She had not seen him since the day Mr Darcy, herself and the newly engaged Jane and Mr Bingley had taken a walk into Meryton. Jane and Mr Bingley (now her brother) had managed by chance to get ahead from the other pair, but they all seemed to enjoy this turn of events. They could all have their conversation without the others hearing what they were talking of. Not that it was that private; not until Elizabeth had spoken to Mr Darcy of his help in the marriage of Lydia and Mr Wickham. How she was very grateful for all the help he had given, even when her family had deserved no such kindness. Embarrassingly stating how great the mortification must have been for him to deal with Mr Wickham again. Elizabeth had been overwhelmed when he had told her he thought only of her during the entirety of the situation.

He had then quite abruptly stopped walking, turned towards her; and spoke of how his feelings were the same as they had always been and that if hers feelings were the same as they were that April; then he would be silent on the matter and never speak of it again. She would always remember how she felt telling him that her feelings had changed 'in fact they are quite the opposite' and how when she spoke those exact words, he had tried to hide a smile. But it was there; even if but a small one.

After a while of more walking he had asked for permission to court her. She had been delighted with the question, and immediately but shyly accepted his request. They finally after a very long walk, ventured back to Longbourn; when upon entering Mr Darcy also sought her father's permission for the honour of courting his daughter. Her father hesitantly gave the permission, but did ask Elizabeth later on in the evening, if this was really a man that she could come to love and respect; as she had always wished to do when entering into a union such as this, even at such an early stage as courtship. Elizabeth without a doubt of what her answer would be, easily explained how good this man was, how generous his nature was, and how they had all judged the man terribly wrong; even declaring how he had been the person who had made the marriage of Lydia and Mr Wickham come about, not her Uncle Gardiner. Her father had been in deep shock at this; that this man would do something so generous for his families reputation, he wanted to thank Mr Darcy, but Elizabeth had persuaded him to be silent on the matter as he would be deeply embarrassed that anyone else knew of his involvement. Her father had been uneasy about not giving his thanks to the Mr Darcy, but respected his daughters opinion and left the matter alone. Mr Bennet had been a little sad that he was eventually to lose another of his daughters.

Mr Darcy had been due to leave to return to Pemberley that day, but decided to stay for another night and then return the next morning. He was returning to Pemberley so he could catch up on some estate matters, then once all settled, return to Meryton with his sister Georgiana. They were both to stay at Netherfield Park until the wedding of Jane and Mr Bingley.

Elizabeth could remember all that happened that morning, Mr Darcy had arrived at Longbourn as early as propriety would allow, they sat and had tea for a while and then took a turn around the garden, while Jane chaperoned a few steps behind. On their final turn of the garden he had been so sweet and shy, that she did not want to have his visit end so soon. But Mr Darcy had finally declared that he had to depart; slowly approaching the carriage which had been awaiting for him all morning; he turned at the door, gently grabbing her gloved hand and lightly placing a small kiss upon it. Elizabeth knew she had blushed profusely when he did this; she felt so wanted and cared for, she gave him a smile that she hoped he would know was one of care and tenderness; still holding her hand he had gave a small squeeze and entered his carriage. It immediately rode out of Longbourn park and out of sight. Elizabeth had stayed where she was. The feeling of loss overcoming her, when she could no longer see his carriage she entered the house and immediately went to her bedchamber, reflecting on the morning and how she had enjoyed his company very much. Also looking forward to receiving his first correspondence.

Even with the promise of return and correspondence, she has not seen or heard from him since the day he left. It was some weeks after his departure when Mr Bingley had received a letter from Miss Darcy. Mr Darcy had been in a riding accident, the horse had tripped throwing Mr Darcy to the ground; the horse subsequently had fell onto the left side of his body, his arm and leg taking most of the weight from the horse. Only by sheer luck his chest had not been crushed. He had been badly bruised and suffered a few cracked ribs; but the alarming parts of his injury, were his arm and leg on the left side that had been crushed under the weight of the horse causing temporary paralysis; they had hoped to have better news for all concerned, but Georgiana would keep them posted on his progress. All Elizabeth could think of doing at that time was going to him, but she was not permitted by her father for the sake of propriety. As much as she wanted to disobey this demand from her father, she also knew that due to Lydia's disgrace with her elopement with Wickham; that if she also went running off to help a man who desperately needed it, it would still have damaged her family beyond repair.

Over the following weeks they received correspondence from Miss Darcy concerning her brother's health. Mr Darcy had improved somewhat in his recovery, his mind was fine apart from a few times of forgetfulness from the bang to the head he received when he had been thrown. His leg was improving and he could start moving it, if only a little. His chest was still sore and ribs were slowly healing. Overall he was doing well in his recovery but it was a slow process; but the one injury thwarting him was his arm, it seemed to be not responding to any treatment at all. Elizabeth had been distraught to hear this new although not through having the injury itself but through how he would be feeling because of that injury.

Due to the accident and slow recovery, he had not been able to attend the wedding of Jane and Mr Bingley. Many who did not know the reason for his absence were conjecturing on the reasons why he was missing the nuptials, most residents believing he did not approve of the marriage. Elizabeth had stated quite plainly that before they start with rumours, they needed to be sure of the facts first and that they had indeed failed to be correct in their assumptions.

Elizabeth had tried to keep herself from becoming depressed and saddened that he had not thought to write to her explaining his absence, even though she knew it already; she had wished that he would have told her himself. She knew Mr Darcy's pride would have got in the way of what he wanted to do and should do; knowing the man as she did, he was probably hiding away and avoiding her believing that she would not want such an injured man as a future husband.

Elizabeth was determined to not let her anger at him for dismissing her, get the better of her; she had tried to understand how anyone would feel in that kind of situation and was determined to show him that evening at the ball, that he was wrong and that she did in fact still want him in her life; whether he was injured or not. Elizabeth knew she would have a hard job of convincing him of this, but she was a very determined young woman when she wanted to be.

She went to her bedchamber's so she could start preparing for her evening at Netherfield Park.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Elizabeth had never experienced such a mixture of emotions; but the main one coursing through her at this moment was nervousness, she could feel her hands slightly trembling, wishing they would stop; her stomach was fluttering as though many butterflies were dancing inside of her. All this and she had only walked into the foyer of Netherfield. Elizabeth approached Jane, both embracing each other tenderly, Jane whispering to her as she did so.

"Dearest Lizzy, I ask that you be yourself tonight; he is just waiting for a reason to leave" Elizabeth needing no further explanation, nodding her head slightly.

"I will take care; but also be myself, do not fret. All will be well. Also congratulations on your one year, dearest Jane" Jane gave Elizabeth another gentle squeeze then released her with a smile, so she could continue greeting the line of waiting guests.

Entering the ballroom, Elizabeth went immediately to her mother and father. With a happy countenance about her, she enquired if they would excuse her so she could be social with the other guests. Mrs Bennet; seizing the opportunity for her daughter getting acquainted with the young wealthy friends of her son in law; delightfully and loudly told Elizabeth to go find a nice rich man to converse with.

Mr Bennet on the other hand, had other ideas and pulled his daughter gently to the side, so no-one could here of there conversation.

"Lizzy, we all know that I take great pleasure in the observation of others, but this night I presently can not. I know you believe yourself to still be courting the young Mr Darcy, but mind your heart, my love. His injuries were great, he may feel not a real man now. I advise you to be watchful. He will not want pity from the eyes of the one he holds so dear. Show him what it is to love without burden, so he can do the same. You are an intelligent young woman, you will know what to do"

"Papa, when did you become so serious; but I have listened to your words and will do as you say, Thank you"

"Good girl, I knew you would do good. Now go to your man he has been watching us from the moment we entered the ballroom"

Mr Bennet watched as his daughter's eyes slowly glanced around the room, but trying not to look obvious about who she was searching for; Mr Bennet taking pity on her futile attempts, spoke gently and kindly but with a small chuckle playing on his lips.

"He is over by the refreshment table, my dear. Now go; you know how I like to laugh at your mother's antics through out the evening"

Not needing to be told twice, Elizabeth started a slow walk over to the refreshment table, stopping every so often to talk to those who greeted her; she knew that if she walked straight towards him, he would know that herself and her father were discussing him directly before she approached. Not making it obvious to any-one but herself what she was actually doing, she gradually got closer and closer to the man that she had so longed to see again.

Mr Darcy had been standing by the refreshment table from the moment the doors were opened to the guests. He had some anxiety about the evening, but his good valet had done a grand job pinning his left sleeve of his coat to the side of him, so when he had to bow, stand or sit, his arm would not fall everywhere. He felt better about attending the ball but not enough to stop him from wanting to leave. He was waiting for Miss Bingley to have her moment of putting him down, her usual remark along the lines of being able bodied. Mr Bingley and Mrs Bingley normally pulled her to one-side and would ask her to stop, but the woman had no boundaries. Often she would ask for a dance and then state quite profusely that he would be unable to dance like a _normal _man. At this point he would normally leave the room. Luckily Miss Bingley had not as yet graced the room with her presence.

He turned to the table to pour a glass of punch, when he heard the loud and crass voice of Elizabeth's mother. The words coming from her uncontrolled mouth had his heart beating faster than normal. How could this woman speak of such things to Elizabeth knowing that he was in the room and could hear every word she was saying. This uncouth woman was determined to find Elizabeth a wealthy man. Mr Darcy turned in the direction of the very loud woman, keeping his facial expressions under control; just in time to see Mr Bennet pull Elizabeth to one side, they spoke for a short time; Elizabeth then walked off to meet a group of people who were conversing quietly.

He could not help but watch her, taking everything in; her chocolate brown hair piled on her head with soft bouncing curls hanging around her neck; little white and yellow daisies placed beautifully in her hair. The stunning white silk gown, with embroidered pale yellow flowers on the hem of the gown that was just short of touching the floor, her white slippered feet just barely visible. Like Bingley would say; she looked like an angel. He could focus on nothing but her.

Mr Darcy still watching, could see as she excused herself from the group, turning around and with a lift of her shoulders and a tip of her chin; her eyes then came in immediate contact with his. Mr Darcy felt all the air in his body leave him, as he looked into those beautiful sparkling dark eyes; only affection and warmth shining through and from the look of her, maybe a little humour as well. He took in a shuddering breath, as she came to a stop only a foot in front of him.

Her humour coming to the surface she spoke in a soft gentle but determined way.

"Well Mr Darcy, I see you are in your usual position, although I must say the sternness is not present" The smile and raised eyebrow made him do something he had not been able to accomplish in a very long time, he gave a quiet deep laugh, almost shocking himself.

"Hmm, I see you have brought you humour with you tonight. Now my next question is; did you bring your conversation or will this be a one sided event?"

Another quiet laugh came from him; but he could not tell her that her beauty and presence and rendered him speechless, he would look a fool and he was already looking one of those enough tonight. So he came up with the truth if not a bit late from when it happened, yes he did not like dishonesty of any sort or to hide things either, but Elizabeth would truly appreciate what agonising pain tonight was for him.

"I am truly sorry Miss Bennet, but as my usual, I heard something disturbing and took offence by what was said, I beg your forgiveness yet again" He had not told an untruth at all, it was just belated, he could live with that decision.

"You are forgiven Mr Darcy. And how are you finding the ball so far?"

"It is a beautiful ball, your sister has done extremely well with the organisation"

"You are not giving much away, sir!"

Mr Darcy not wanting to get into how much he was wishing he was elsewhere, tried to change the subject by offering her a drink instead of continuing on the same line of discussion. He attempted to pour the punch a couple of times but eventually succeeded and passed the cup of punch to Elizabeth. Mr Darcy had taken notice that she did not offer to help him, or try and hold the cup or even offer to pour it herself, she had made the effort to just leave him be with his task. This made his heart soar at the knowledge that she would not baby him, by wanting to do everything for him. Maybe Jane was correct in her assumption, that her sister would not behave in such a way and if he had known her at all, he would have already known this himself.

His leg was starting to ache from standing so long, as much as he was recovered enough to walk with his cane and stand without it for a while; the weakness did eventually return and he did need to take a seat. Turning to the beautiful woman now at his side watching all the guests, he spoke in a soft whisper so only she could hear.

"Miss Bennet, if you will excuse me but I feel I need to sit" pausing just briefly "would you care to join me or would you like to mingle amongst the guests?"

"I would very much like to join you, Thank you Mr Darcy"

As they both took their seats. Mr Darcy let out a little sigh of relief to be off of his leg. He had stood on it much longer than normal and was beginning to feel the effects. With his good arm he reached over and started rubbing the muscle discreetly under the table. After a while of this occupation the aching usually subsided for a while; But knowing how long he had been standing, he knew this would not be the case this evening. Wishing with all that was in him, that he could be stronger for the woman he loved; instead of so weak and burdensome.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews each and everyone of you have left for me about my story, I hope I do you all justice and that you carry on in your enjoyment of reading. You have all given me the courage and determination to carry on. Once again thank you._

Chapter Four.

Elizabeth heard the sigh as Mr Darcy sat down, she could also see how he was trying to hide that he was rubbing his leg. Elizabeth's heart sunk at the pain he must be in, but she knew she must keep herself together as much for her sake as well as his.

Unbeknown to Elizabeth, whilst she was being watchful over Mr Darcy; Miss Bingley had approached the table. It only came to her notice when Mr Darcy turned very pale and his gaze was diverted in another direction; it was then that Elizabeth became aware of company. Elizabeth with her perfect manners stood and curtsied, whilst Mr Darcy was still attempting to stand.

Miss Bingley's voice although not a whisper, she made certain only those within close proximity would hear her.

"Mr Darcy, please stay seated, I wish not to tire you more than you already are. We all know you are not as strong as you once were. How is the leg?"

Elizabeth could feel her temper rising to outrage, but she was also trying to keep herself under control, but was finding it very hard indeed with this woman's crass words. Taking a deep breath to control herself, she was just ready to speak when Miss Bingley cut her off.

"Miss Eliza, how very pleasing it is to see you again" Miss Bingley paused briefly to shoot a quick glance at Mr Darcy, before she yet again continued "I see you are _fit _and _well_. Do you still go for your long walks" ending with a high pitched giggle_ "_I must say I have enjoyed the ball so far_, _but due to my usual dance partner; shall we say; becoming somewhat_ impaired._ I have had to find another partner to enjoy my dances with".

Elizabeth's borderline anger had now crossed over, with all the politeness she could muster Elizabeth was finally able to speak.

"Well Miss Bingley, I am pleased you are enjoying the ball, but if you will excuse me, I feel I am suspending the pleasure of your _begging_ for dance partners" with that said, she immediately sat and turned her attention to Mr Darcy, who was now sipping from his glass. Miss Bingley had only stood there for a few moments before turning on her tail and like a child, stormed off; stumbling a little when her toes caught on the edge of her bright orange gown.

Before Elizabeth could say a word to Mr Darcy, in a lowered tone, he broke her heart with the words that he spoke next.

"I feel that I should leave Miss Bennet, I am ill equipped for an evening ball such as this, so If you will excuse me; I will retire to my rooms for the remainder of the evening" With that said he slowly stood and bowed to Elizabeth, as he turned to walk away, she finally was able to pull herself together, in an attempt to stop him from leaving.

"Mr Darcy?" he stopped and turned to face Elizabeth who was now standing behind him, with a face of stone, he did not say a thing to her, just waited for her to say what she had to say so he could leave as soon as possible, still with the anger from Miss Bingley's vitriol she tried to keep her voice calm as she addressed him "I have been patient and understanding of you this evening, I have demanded nothing from you, no explanation as to why I have heard nothing from you this past year; or why you felt it necessary to keep me in the dark about your accident and I have said nothing of your behaviour since you have arrived at Netherfield, but I assure you sir! I am less than pleased, I believe I deserve some of your time, I spent a year waiting to hear from the gentleman I was supposed to be courting, who everyone knew I was courting, and yet you stand there and dismiss me like I am nothing to you, all because of the words of a bitter and twisted woman, who will not get her hands on Pemberley. I am so disappointed in you Mr Darcy, I believed you to have better manners. Now if that is the situation, I think it best we part company now and I will not seek your attention again sir!" Elizabeth had grown so angry; the words she had spoken she had not meant, they were the cause of the moment, and wishing deeply they had not been said in a ballroom either, for all to hear. But she was infuriated with him, he was behaving like a petulant child.

"I do not rightly understand your purpose with this conversation Miss Bennet" even he could tell how haughty and proud he sounded when he spoke to Elizabeth.

"Hmm, now the proud man comes out...you do not speak a word to anyone who insults you and degrades you, but I speak the truth and I am the one that gets this behaviour" she paused for a brief second "Where is that man that would have put Miss Bingley in her place? Where is the man that would stand up and say I beat the odds and am still here? Where is the man that would look at his injuries and say No!, no more! and beat them back. You are giving up and the Fitzwilliam Darcy that I know; would _never _give up"

Mr Darcy was taken aback by her outburst, but he also knew she was correct, he had given up; but that gave her no right to stand there and give him a tongue lashing in a ballroom, no matter how quiet she was when she spoke her mind. No! He would not have it.

"How dare you talk to me this way! you have no idea what I have been through. You would never understand and I would not expect you too. I would not wish this upon any-one" with that he said his last two words "Excuse me" and then he left the ball.

Elizabeth had been so hurt by his words, although she knew she had made him react in this manner and knew that his pride would have been hurt but they needed to be said; she could not sit there and watch Miss Bingley keep knocking the man down with her snide remarks to and about him. He was a better man than that, he was stronger than he believed himself to be. But the way he spoke to her, it was as though she truly was nothing to him. Without a by or leave he had gone and left her standing there in the ballroom, hurt and alone.

Elizabeth felt like she could not breathe with the notion that he cared no more for her, with tears pricking at her eyes, she gathered her cloak and left Netherfield Park for the remainder of the night. Walking seemed the only way for her to clear her mind; she did not speak to any of her family to say she was departing; they would have made her stay. But she did need to get out of there and be free from the out right stares she was receiving from all in attendance.

Elizabeth made it outside, the refreshing air making her feel better instantly, but she knew she did not want to return to the ball, so she just carried on walking. Elizabeth knew that walking home alone at night was not proper ladies behaviour; but at this time she did not care for what others thought of her and carried on with her walk.

What Elizabeth did not realise; one person had seen her leave, they were already sitting in the gardens. This person summoned a footman to follow Elizabeth to make sure she arrived home or where ever she was walking safely. He would have followed himself if he had been able to. But his health let him down. Mr Darcy had seen the tears in her eyes and could not push the guilt away. He had hurt her again. The next words he spoke were whispered but meant for Elizabeth, it was just disheartening that she would not hear them.

"I am sorry; please forgive me"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Mr Darcy could not sleep, his mind constantly focused on the one woman he would turn the world upside down for and he had behaved towards her like the man she had met on their first acquaintance; it was no wonder she had became so angry with him. Would he ever learn by his mistakes? It would seem not. Then to watch her walk away from the ball all because he had listened to Miss Bingley. Elizabeth had been correct, Miss Bingley was behaving that way because she knew she would not want a man, not even a wealthy one, that was limited in his ability to do many things. Not that he would have Miss Bingley for a wife, but that did not stop her from expecting it. The woman had always been deluded in matters of the heart, only thinking of material needs; there were so many like her out there; that when he met Elizabeth it had been quite refreshing to see someone not fawning over him due to his wealth.

Mr Darcy had laid in bed for hours thinking of her and how he could possibly get her to forgive him for his behaviour yet again. She was a kind hearted, spirited, beautiful and an enchanting woman, he believed she would forgive him his temper...eventually. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her walking towards him dressed beautifully, with a sweet smile and a twinkle in her eye. Dear god! He needed her to forgive him.

With the sun rising he decided to get out of bed, he could not lay there all day thinking of what could have been; he had to go and make things right; he needed to see her, to say how sorry he was, to tell her everything. He arose from his bed and with the help of his trusted valet he got to work on his attire. He also asked the man to get one of the stable hands to prepare his carriage for him. He saw the startled look on the man's face.

"Do not worry yourself man. Today is the start of a new day and new future. I hope".

His valet still somewhat shocked at his masters behaviour immediately went to the stables and asked for the carriage to be prepared. Whilst he was sorting this, Mr Darcy made his way to his nurses room, he knocked and with in a second of her answering, informed her she had the day to relax and be free; for tomorrow they would be working hard on his leg and arm. The nurse with a big smile stated she would go relax in front of the fire in the library and read a good novel, if the dear Mr and Mrs Bingley would not mind. Mr Darcy claimed that the Bingley's certainly would not mind and to go and enjoy herself.

Walking into the breakfast room to get himself some coffee, he noticed most of the house was present. Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst were one side of the table eating happily and chattering away. Whilst Mr and Mrs Bingley were looking a little upset and forlorn this morning, hardly touching there food at all. Darcy was pouring himself a coffee, spilling a little on the sideboard, he picked up a cloth to wipe the spillage, it was at this point he heard the grating tones of Miss Bingley addressing him.

"Oh Mr Darcy! Would you like a hand to pour your coffee"

"Caroline!" Bingley and Jane could not believe what this woman was doing.

Darcy taking sympathy towards his good friends, and heeding the words of Elizabeth, decided that he would no longer keep silent on the rudeness Miss Bingley had shown him.

"Miss Bingley, is there something particular that you would like to say to me? Would it be that I could possibly be in need of the use of my other hand? Or would it be for my leg to be somewhat perfect? Or maybe both? Well let me assure you _madam, _that I am quite capable of pouring my own coffee as well as other things. Most importantly making important decisions?" he paused for a moment, Jane and Bingley glanced at each other with a small smile on each others lips, but Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst looked quite puzzled, the brains of mutton, obviously. "You will be very pleased to know, that due to your despising wealthy men who have a disadvantage in life, that will _not_ be there forever, I have made an important decision...you will no longer be welcome in any of my homes... and I will also be writing to those of my acquaintance informing them, that you are not permitted to use my name to further yourself in society. Have a good day Miss Bingley. Charles, Mrs Bingley, I will have my coffee then be on my way; Nurse Dawson wanted to use the library today, I must say, that I did say that was fine, I hope you do not mind" he said whilst looking between the two.

"Mr Darcy that is fine, she is most welcome in any part of the house, especially the library; it does not get much use, unfortunately"

"Thank you Mrs Bingley" sipping his coffee he kept glancing to the other occupants of the table, noting that Miss Bingley had turned very pale and Mrs Hurst was ignoring her whimpers; just carrying on with her breakfast as though nothing had been said. Finishing his coffee he excused himself and slowly made his way out of the room. Bingley on his heels as he did so.

"Darcy, where are you going to? I need to talk to you"

"I was going to Longbourn Bingley, what is the problem? You seem a little flustered this morning"

Walking towards his study, they both entered the room and Bingley closed the door behind them. Bingley instantly started to prattle on, with Darcy not understanding a word, he was talking so fast.

"Bingley for god's sake man, slow down so I know what you are speaking of"

"Right...sorry...There is some talk...you and Miss Bennet...it is not good Darcy"

"What is the talk Bingley?"

"Compromise, Darcy." Mr Darcy was absolutely stunned, how on earth had they come to him compromising Elizabeth? "The word is that you and Miss Bennet were seen leaving the ball within minutes of each other last night and neither of you returned; the residents are gossiping that she spent the...the...night. Dear God, do I need to spell it out to you man!" Mr Darcy yet again felt the guilt. He should have at least gone back into the ball and shown his face even if for a few minutes, then this would not have happened. Again his pride had got in the way and started to tear pieces of his life apart.

"Indeed you do not Bingley, but I will explain what happened to ease your mind." Pausing briefly to explain to his friend what had happened in as little detail as possible, he did not want to speak of this to anyone but he was not the master of this house; Bingley was and he deserved an explanation; especially as Elizabeth was also his sister. "Miss Bennet and I had a somewhat heated discussion, the particulars I will not go into, but suffice it to say, she made her point very quickly, she was not loud or anything to the manner of that kind of behaviour as to draw attention to ourselves; she just pointed out how I was behaving, I took offence" Bingley rolled his eyes at this statement "Yes I know Bingley! I said a few words back and left her in the ballroom upset. Instead of retiring to my rooms instantly, I went to the gardens and sat there for a few minutes; that is when I saw Miss Bennet come out, she started to walk, I presume to be home; so I had a footman follow her to make sure she returned home safely, I then went to my chambers, the footman found me sometime later stating she had returned home safe and sound. That is all there is, no such compromise at all"

"Darcy, I knew nothing like that would have happened; you are an honourable man, but I appreciate your explaining things to me; I can now tell my Jane to stop fretting. Not that she believed these rumours, but she did notice that you both had left the ball. She was concerned for both of your well beings, I can now put her mind to rest. But I will say Mr Bennet will not be very happy with the gossip surrounding his daughter Darcy, What are you going to do?"

"I will do what I should have done; a very long time ago"

"May I enquire as to what that may be?"

"I am going to try and get Elizabeth to forgive me for my behaviour for the past year, explain _everything_ to her and then I will get down on my knees and _beg_ for her hand in marriage"

"Oh Darcy," Mr Bingley started quietly laughing "I wish I was hiding in a corner to watch you beg for something, that would be a very first in your life, would it not?"

"Indeed, Bingley... Indeed"

Then they both started laughing out loud, something neither gentleman had done in the presence of the other in a very long time. Bingley slapped him on the back as they walked out of his study.

"Good luck my man, good luck".

Darcy left Netherfield with a lighter heart, he knew it was going to be a very difficult day, but he was prepared to stay for however long it took, to make things right and have his beloved Elizabeth accept to be his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Elizabeth she was very tired and emotional over what had happened the evening before. Her father upon his return from the ball, requested her presence in his book room. They spoke about the evening before and the rumours surrounding it. Her father then told her that due to the assumption of serious compromise, she would have to marry Mr Darcy and that there was not a way out of this situation; what with the past behaviour of Lydia, they had to consider the reputation of the family. Elizabeth's mind would not settle at all on what was about to happen, she was extremely upset and angry at her friends, but she was just as upset forcing Mr Darcy, into a marriage he did not want.

Elizabeth was taking a turn around the garden still trying to think of what her friends must think of her, to start such falsehoods; thinking things through she thought on how would Mr Darcy would feel about all this? How was she to marry a man who wanted no more of her company? Would he come to resent her for the forced marriage? All these thoughts were running through her mind when she spotted a carriage approaching her home, she quickly hid behind a tree so as not _t_o be seen. Elizabeth was in no mood for company this morning.

As the carriage got closer, Elizabeth peeked around the tree, to her astonishment it was Mr Darcy's carriage. What should she do? Stay there and hide? No, she was not a coward. She slowly stepped out from behind the tree and approached the carriage; looking to her feet she awaited for him to exit, her eyes catching when his feet touched the gravel on the ground in front of her., then the cane that stood next to them.

Elizabeth kept her eyes down, but every noise about her disappeared when she heard his next soft and gentle words; the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Miss Bennet, I beg your forgiveness for my behaviour last evening. I am truly very sorry, my words were wrong, of a proud man who has not yet learnt his lessons. I hope you will teach me to be a better man. If I am forgiven, of course".

Elizabeth could not speak, she knew he was sincere in his apology, she was willing to put this past them as long as he did not do it again. She still had not spoken, when she felt his fingers gently lifting her chin, so she could look at him; the tender expression in his eyes had made more tears fall; slowly he wiped her tears away with his thumb in an affectionate, loving way.

"Please tell me you forgive me... I need you to forgive me"

"You are forgiven Mr Darcy, I know you were under a great deal of pressure, but I will ask of you not to do it again. You hurt me!" She spoke softly but had not hesitated in her wording.

"I know I did. I can not tell you how much I regret how I have caused you to feel, I will make it up to you. I give you my word"

"Mr Darcy?...there is something...you ought to know about last night. I wish you to hear it from me. It is that when you left the ball, well I did the same..."

Mr Darcy cut her off, he could tell that she was struggling with the words, that they would have to marry. But he wanted her to know that he _wanted _to marry her and that the reason he was there, was not because of some rumour, it was because he loved her deeply and never wanted to be parted again.

"I would like to able to sit down and talk with you, either out here or inside your home, I want to tell you everything; I want you to understand what I have put myself through and I also want you satisfied with what I say; then I would like to discuss the gossip of last evening. What do you say Miss Bennet?. Would you listen to a silly fool of a man?"

Elizabeth could not help but laugh a little, at this fool of a man as he put it, but she was willing to listen.

"Shall we take a seat on one of the benches by the house?, that way we will be in full view and cause no more speculation, but the conversation would still be kept private"

"Lead the way, Miss Bennet"

They both walked in silence to the bench directly in front of Mr Bennet's book room, Elizabeth saw that her father had seen the pair but he remained where he was; only occasionally looking up to check on them.

"This is difficult to discuss with you, in the beginning I did not want you to know of the accident; you know how I like to have my pride, especially in times of distress or trouble and this is no different for me; but as you said last evening you deserve an explanation, and you were right, you were awaiting my return and I did nothing; not even write to you to explain; I let you down. I am truly grateful to Mrs Bingley for informing you without my consent, for I fear I would have lost you a long time ago"

Elizabeth sat listening intently ,just letting him get everything off his chest and be free of the guilt he was obviously carrying.

"I returned to Pemberley as planned, I carried through with all the business that I had to in record time, myself and Georgiana still had another seven days before our return to Hertfordshire. To keep my mind busy, I would often go out riding, checking the fences and property along the land, finding new trails to take or even making new ones. Two days before we were due to return I had become very impatient with want of returning to _you_"

Elizabeth shone a beautiful smile in his direction, his heart thumped in his chest when he saw that illuminating smile; he took her hand and held it whilst he continued

"With that impatience, I decided to go out riding again. You see; I was ready, there was nothing left to do except wait for the day upon when we could leave. I should have just told Georgiana to get ready and we should have just left that day, I could have sent an express to Bingley stating we would arrive early. I still to this day do not know why I did not do this" He paused briefly to go over why he had not done this, brushing the thought aside he carried on.

"Like I was saying; I decided to go out riding again, we were going at great speed across the pasture, when, I can not remember why, but my horse tripped; with the trip I was flown forward onto the ground, unfortunately my horse could not get his legs and tumbled on top of me, luckily like my sister stated, the worst was, he fell mostly on my arm and leg, and only caught my torso briefly. He managed to get himself on his hooves and galloped off towards the house, about an hour later some stable hands found me and managed to get me home. I spent an amount of time in my chambers recuperating from the injuries. My ribs and leg healed better than I imagined. I believe that was due to nurse Dawson. She is a wonderful nurse but is quite fierce in her approach at times" he gently squeezed Elizabeth's hand again "My thoughts were on you, so many a time. I could not think straight, I was behaving atrociously and taking my anger out on my sister. I was even more infuriated with myself when my arm would not respond to any treatment at all. My mind kept going from you to my arm and how I would not be able to get on with the normal day-to-day things and the most important; I would not be able to go with you on walks, I would not be able to have you wrap your arm in mine, I would not be able to dance with you, hold you properly; many things that I wanted to do and knew I could not. My heart broke that I would not be a proper man to you. It was my choice and my foolish behaviour and pride that led me to not write to you. I know I was wrong and I felt the guilt even then, but I had to think of your future. I had to think of you being in a normal relationship with someone; someone who could care for you and keep you safe like a normal man could, and I could not do that. I would not be able to catch you if you fell, I would not be able to carry you over the threshold on your wedding day, I would not be able to hold you in my arms; I would not be able to eat a meal properly with you without having my food chopped up first. I could not let you go through that; missing the things you so deserve in life all because I was a fool. But I realise now I was a bigger fool to think I could let you go and that you would not be hurt by my behaviour. I was a bigger fool for thinking you would not understand the pressure I was putting on myself, you are a better person than I will ever be and I did not see that, but I do now. I just wish I could turn back time and ask you to wait for me, that I would return to you when I was better able to care for myself. Instead I am sitting here asking for your undeserving understanding into why I shut you out. Georgiana said I should have thought of how you would have felt, and I did not. I thought only of myself, I was wrong. I am sorry. I would do anything to repair the damage that I have caused between us. I felt and still feel so lost without you and yet I felt I could not be with you. I was tearing myself apart as well as doing the same to you. I am ashamed of my behaviour and I hope you forgive me for everything I have done to you. Although my thoughts were constantly of you, I only thought of my wants and needs... I love you Elizabeth, my heart belongs to you. I do not want to lose you from my life although I feel I have made myself do just that. You made me see sense last evening, I am mortified it has taken me so long. I am sorry".

Elizabeth had again tears streaming down her face, her thoughts of forgiveness were instantly there, she did forgive him, she could understand what he had said, but she was so full of emotion, she could do nothing but gently squeeze his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

Sitting next to Mr Darcy with his hand in hers, was causing her thought process to become muddled. Her heart and mind were constantly in war with each other, one wishing just to open her arms and invite him into her life; the other asking a million questions about his reasoning in being there especially after the rumours from the night before. Why was he here? Would he have been here if they had not argued? Had he stopped thinking of just himself? Would he learn not to be so prideful? Would he accept the help she so desperately wanted to give him? Releasing his hand, she stood and started pacing in front of him, these thoughts still ringing in her mind, but her heart with every question had the same answer; if he loves me he will try. There were only two questions she wanted him to answer because she could not do that for herself.

"Why are you here?" Mr Darcy was somewhat startled at the question, but knowing she had to work these things through on her own he obliged with an answer.

"I came here because I wanted to see you and explain everything to you, as you spoke of last evening, you deserve an explanation for my behaviour towards you".

She carried on pacing in front of him; that explained the why of the matter, but he specifically spoke of her talking last night, so she had to ask the next question whether she wanted to or not, this was the one question she did not want to hear the answer to but knew she had to, with a shaky voice she addressed Mr Darcy.

"Would you have come here this day and explained all to me, if we had not disagreed last night or would I have never been told?"

She could tell he was thinking the answer through, his frown was becoming quite severe upon his face, but with in a moment he was answering her question.

"Honestly, I do not know; I do know I would have told you, but I do not know whether it would have been this day or another. I am sorry"

Elizabeth turned her back on him briefly just so she could let that answer sink into her mind, he would have told her; just it might not have been today, that was not so bad, at least he was going to, that is the main thing. She could not doubt him now, he was an honourable man and he always told the truth, as far as she knew. He had always been up front with her even when about her family and the disdain he had held for them. Yes! They were very silly women and her father had only put his foot down once in the home and that was only after Lydia had gone off on her little eloping adventure, it was when dear Kitty had even muttered the word Brighton, their father had literally shouted down the house with anger at the thought of another doing some other disgraceful act. So in her thoughts, she did have a silly family who could not learn the rules of propriety for a young woman, but she still loved them very dearly. Having a man such as Mr Darcy state they were uncouth had hurt her as well as all the other things he had said to her in their past. But No! She has to put that behind her if they were to get along.

"Miss Bennet?" He had waited until she had faced him before continuing "Over the course of the evening, when I returned to my chambers from the gardens of Netherfield" Seeing her confused look, he gave her a gentle smile "I saw you leave the ball; I was trying to attempt to regain my composure, when I saw you starting to walk toward Meryton, I had a footman follow you to make sure you arrived home safely" Her affection for him at hearing this rose even higher, even though they had a disagreement and his temper was fierce, he still looked out for her in the most caring of ways "Like I was saying, when I returned to my chambers; after seeing your distress at my behaviour towards you; I rethought the evening, I even went back to when I kissed your hand goodbye a little over a year ago, I recalled everything that I could, as you know my memory is not what it once was. Everything I had thought of sent me to one choice and one choice only. That choice or decision which ever you would prefer was made before I left my chamber; before I spoke to my nurse and especially before I had met with the other members of the house. My choices were mine and mine alone, not influence, nor rumours, nor events had any influence on me what so ever, because as you know I had already made my decision for my future, but as much as that was made and is still made and I will not go back on it; it is still left to one other to make that decision come to a reality and that my dear is you. Do you understand what I am trying to explain to you?"

Elizabeth thought she knew this man, but he kept on surprising her at every turn and it was a good surprise this time.

"Yes, you had already decided to come to me this morning and tell me all this before you spoke to anybody about last night"

"That is correct, but there is also something else that I had already decided on, but it seems fate has stepped in and foiled my plans as I wished them and we now have to do what we are expected to do, unless you would have another plan in mind, dear Elizabeth?"

"Sorry?"

"Your father has demanded that you marry me, am I correct? I believe that is what you told me earlier on"

"Yes...but Mr Darcy...I feel there are some things that I need to speak of before we start discussing marriage sir!" She saw his nod to continue and did so "I understand everything you told me, I forgive your previous behaviour, you were pushed by a bitter and twisted woman last evening as I have already told you. Like I said I do forgive you for everything from your behaviour after the accident to today, but you did hurt me; you should have consulted me first before making decisions for both of us, you should have thought about what I would have wanted and asked me, not shut me out of your life when all I wanted to do was to help you. I do not like being told what to do, I like to be consulted in things that concern my life, health and future. Yet it seems it is still happening, no matter what I ask, I am informed on what I have to do" Mr Darcy was horrified that she thought he was telling her what to do yet again, he believed himself to have made his words into a request not an order when it came to their marriage, where her father had deemed it was impossible to get out of. Elizabeth saw from his facial expressions that he was going down the wrong line of thought, she held up her hand to gain his attention before he became angry for a misunderstanding "Mr Darcy, my father is now the one doing the demanding, not yourself. And I must honestly state that if you had proposed on your own without the added incentive through loose tongues in this village, I would have accepted the proposal with all the love I have for you in my heart, but I can not stand before god and speak my vows knowing we were both forced into this marriage. Would you come to detest me for being forced into a marriage? Would you detest the sight of me when you find someone you love and can happily let them help you in your recovery? because sir you have shown you do not want my help with that particular hurdle. I can not hurt you or myself in this manner"

Darcy was dumbstruck that she would believe any of what she had just spoke, but his actions did not help in any way to show her his love for her and only her, she believed herself not enough, when she was more than enough for him; he could love no other, the thought made him feel ill with unease.

"Miss Bennet, as I have said before I am ashamed of my behaviour and wish with all I have that I could take it back, I would love your help in my recovery and I would never love another as I love you and it will stay that way as long as I shall breathe. I will ask one thing of you though...Is it just the compromise that would stop you from marrying me or do you still doubt my feelings for you?"

He searched her face as she looked at him wide-eyed, with the shock of his question. He could not help a small smile, but this was a serious question that he wanted answered so he knew how to go ahead, not so much how to go ahead but how to make the marriage happen with out the tongues wagging about a compromise.

"I believe your affection for me sir! it would be the compromise, I just can not lie before god when we are forced into this, it would not be fair to either of us"

Beaming in delight at the thought that yes, it was only the rumours that would stop her from the answer he so desperately wanted to have from her. They both kept silent for a few minutes, Elizabeth concerned for how they were going to end this amicably and trying so hard to think of another solution, but it was to no avail. Mr Darcy on the other hand was working things to both their advantage and was quite pleased with what he had come up with. With a small smile on his face he looked to Elizabeth who was sad and forlorn; but when she looked to his face, she looked confused.

"What has you so happy Mr Darcy? you look like the cat that had the cream"

"Miss Bennet, all residents believe we have courted for a year. Do they not?" She nodded in answer "Is a year of courting substantial time given before a proposal of marriage" again a nod "so, what if I, with some help of course; get down on one knee, beg for your hand in marriage and term that I can only marry you after a substantial time of engagement. Eventually everyone would see that you was not compromised, and we could stand before god and speak our vows knowing each and every one of them was truthful and out of love and not force"

Elizabeth was speechless, something that did not happen to her often but it certainly had today, why could she have not thought of a long engagement? that way when everyone saw there was no babe on the way, they would know that they were marrying because of love and no other reason, a slow smile approached upon her face, Mr Darcy seeing this held out his hand; Elizabeth held it and he slowly lowered himself to the ground to one knee. Elizabeth was still speechless at the man before her. Still holding her hand he spoke words that if possible would have melted her heart in an abundance of love

"Dearest loveliest Elizabeth, you are everything to me; you are my strength; my weakness; my joy; my sadness and even though I am whole, you complete me. My life is nothing without you beside me. I love you with everything I am and everything I want to be. Would please do me the honour of accepting to be my wife?"

Elizabeth knew that when she answered he would struggle to get up, so she slowly lowered herself onto both of her knees; keeping level with him, with tears in her eyes she rested her hand on his left shoulder; she watched as his eyes followed every movement, Elizabeth slowly and gently moved her hand down his arm to where his hand was tucked inside his coat pocket, with Mr Darcy still closely watching what she was doing; using both her hands she gently tugged his hand out of the pocket, holding it in her own for a few brief moments; she could see the un-shed tears in his eyes; moving his hand slowly to her mouth she kissed the top of his knuckles.

"Elizabeth...I...do not wish to hurt you...but I can not feel...your loving touch..."

"I know" she said softly as she looked into his deep blue eyes "I just wanted you to see there is nothing about you that I do not love. I will show you every day, all day, as much as I can. I do not care if you can not manage long walks, we shall do short ones. As long as you are beside me walking over the threshold, I do not care to be carried. If I fall, your love and affection will be enough to help me up. If your food is chopped, then so shall mine and you will always be able to hold me close to you whether it be one arm or both. I love you Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, I would be honoured to be your wife, I would be honoured and proud to have you as my husband. I accept you, dear man"

Elizabeth had one single tear run down her face, ignoring the tear she placed one of her hands under Mr Darcy's elbow and holding his hand with the other, placed his hand flat against her cheek with hers laying atop if it; his eyes still brimming with un-shed tears raised his other hand to the other side of her face laying it flat against her other cheek. He could not believe he was holding her face in his hands, something he thought would never happen, slowly moving forward he placed a light kiss upon her forehead and whispering in her ear a moment later.

"Thank you my love, for making me the happiest man alive, you are my miracle angel"

"I love you Fitzwilliam"

"I love you, Elizabeth".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Elizabeth and Mr Darcy knew not how long they had sat like this, but finding it prudent to get up from the floor, Elizabeth placed Mr Darcy's hand back in his pocket and helped him to stand. It was only when they went to be seated back on the bench that there was a tap on the window from Elizabeth's father. Turning he crooked his finger for them to return to the house and speak to him in his room. Both obliging the man they headed towards the front of the house.

"What do you think he will say to you Fitzwilliam?"

"I do not know my love, but how about we both go in there together and give him the news, I believe it would better for all concerned if it comes out that we did indeed become engaged without force, that it was our own choice. That would stem the loose tongues for a little while at least"

"That sounds like a good idea, but are you sure you want me with you to do this? I can sit with my mother if you wish"

"I want you with me, my love; always"

"Then I shall go with you"

They headed inside and stopped outside Mr Bennet's book room, with a resounding knock on the door, they waited only a second before being allowed to enter. Both stepping inside, Elizabeth still holding Mr Darcy's arm and him holding it tight to his side, he did not want her to let go of him.

Mr Bennet looked at the arm locked around the young man standing next to his daughter and tried not to let the sadness seep into his body that he was going to lose his favourite daughter to another man in her life. He now was not the only man she thought the world of now but he would do his best to keep her home with him.

"Please sit Mr Darcy. Lizzy you can leave, you are not needed at the moment" He saw how she looked at Mr Darcy with worry and became instantly annoyed with the fact she was looking for his permission instead of the master of this house

"Lizzy!" Elizabeth somewhat startled at the tone in which her father had spoken to her, looked directly at him and with a lift of her chin walked to her betrothed and sat next to him.

"I asked Mr Darcy if he wished for me to leave and he stated that he did not, I am to be his future wife after all, so should I not listen to the man who will be my future husband?"

Darcy sucked in a breath, waiting for the fireworks to happen, but less than thrilled at the way her father had spoken to her, it was only because it was her father that he did not say anything, if it had been someone else, then he would have spoken up, but he did notice that she had taken care of herself quite easily in the face of her angry father.

"Well, with that I take it that you have both come to an understanding of sorts, from what I saw you both would have ruined us all, with your display of affection for all to see"

Elizabeth could not believe the words her father had just spoken, they had not been inappropriate at all, they were very well-behaved and did not do anything to cause more gossip. Why would he behaving this way when he was the one who had been all about the demands of marriage, but before she could approach the subject with her father, Fitzwilliam spoke before her.

"Sir, I can understand why you would be so frustrated, especially after last evenings events, but I assure you, anything that we did was no reason for your remarks sir! We did not behave inappropriately and certainly nothing that would cause more gossip, the only person in this village that saw us, was yourself. That being said are you not the one that told Elizabeth that we had to marry, that she had no choice, whether you or she wished it or not, you were going to make us marry"

"Sir! I do not know what you are talking of?"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

Both Elizabeth and Darcy were gob smacked at this turn in his behaviour, she remembered his actions last night and this morning and now he is stating he has no idea what they are talking of, was his mind addled?

Darcy could not believe this man, he knew Elizabeth was telling the truth about her father, but what an earth could have changed his mind so abruptly and make out his daughter was trying to trap him by telling this colossal lie, he could not get his head through all the thoughts running through his mind at this man and his manner.

"Father!, you told me I would have to marry Fitzwilliam, I do not understand why you are doing this when you wanted it to happen in the first place".

"Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy. I believe you must have been somewhat tired from the late night you have had, you did not sleep at all and I feel you must have misheard me, my dear"

"I certainly did not mishear you, I have done nothing but think of that conversation from the moment we had it, so how could I have imagined it?" She looked towards Mr Darcy "I promise you I did not imagine I, I swear to you, my father and I did have that conversation"

Darcy touched her hand, giving her a small smile and nodded his head. He knew very well they had the conversation, Mr Bennet was playing with them for some reason and he would get to know what that reason was if it was the last thing he did.

Elizabeth was also deeply embarrassed by her fathers manner toward herself and Fitzwilliam, she could not understand the meaning in his manner, last evening he was all for her getting to her 'young man' as he had put it, but now the moment was upon them he was barely civil to either of them. If her father was behaving this way how was her mother going to react, she could barely think on it, she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. Darcy feeling the tenseness in her, quickly glanced to his betrothed and saw the distress that had come upon her. He was immediately infuriated with the man, more than he was before; he was no loving father playing on his daughters emotions this way.

"I do hope that you are satisfied with your abuse of words towards your favourite daughter, for I could never think that after being informed that a marriage was to take place for love and not compromise, that she would deserve such thoughtlessness; you try to abuse me to make me leave. Why sir? It would not be like I could leave and all your reputations stay intact, if I left you would all be ruined, like you stated. So what is the purpose? Because I just do not see it. Unless you do not care a hoot about the compromise and the rumours about your daughter. If it be the reason, why would you put your daughter through that turmoil? Has she not been through enough with my behaviour?"

"Fitzwilliam it is fine, I can live with how my father deems to see me and treat me" looking at her father with a pure anger "I believe that if he had not seen me this morning, he would have thought the compromise to have been true"

All but Elizabeth gasped at the words she had just spoke. Her father being more shocked than her betrothed, how could she think that he would believe such a lie about his well-behaved daughter, the only child that he had never wanted to leave the house, he would have loved to have had her live in the house until the day he passed. But he would never have believed such a falsehood and yes he would have had the family ruined, he did not care for such things any more, Lydia had disgraced them enough it would just be one daughter following another in anyone else's eyes.

"I will send an announcement to the papers the moment I return to Netherfield, I am sure at least your eldest daughter will be thrilled for us, if no-one else in this house is" Mr Bennet just looked at him infuriated even more.

"How dare you assume I will let this marriage happen, you have not even asked for my permission as yet, but then that is not surprising you expect to get everything you want with no hard work involved, you do not even care for what others have been through, as long as the one and only Mr Darcy gets what he wants"

Darcy was now in the loss of control, he had enough of this man and his double words, you must marry, he demands it, then in the next breath he must ask permission, what in god's name was going on here with this family, as for not having to work for anything, that is all he has done ever since the moment he went to Cambridge, how dare he think of him as a man who had no feeling or no care for others, he was the one who helped this man's family and asked for nothing in return, yes he did it for Elizabeth but in doing it for her he had helped the family and this is the repayment he gets for being a generous man. What on earth had Elizabeth grown up with and why the hell was she so quiet the woman he knew would have been biting at the teeth to put the man in his place. Looking toward the woman by his side, he could see that she did not have her emotions controlled enough to speak, she had a look of pure horror and bewilderment among her features. With clarity he realised that Elizabeth was hurt by her father and his behaviour, so with as calm a voice as he could muster he addressed Mr Bennet.

"Mr Bennet, I am confused sir. You have demanded the marriage, but we have stated we want to marry, you then deny all knowledge of making Elizabeth marry me, also mentioning us ruining the family with innocent actions and when I state I am going to announce the wedding to the papers you then tell us that you might not let the marriage happen and tell me I have not asked your permission. For god sake! What shall it be? Elizabeth is of age, so either I take her away and marry her free from this ridiculous family and town. If not, give me the permission we _were_ going to ask for. Tell me sir what is it?"

Mr Bennet looked somewhat infuriated yet proud of the man for not backing down, either way they would marry be it with his blessing or not.

"Well...Do what you must, I will have to give my permission" pausing briefly "It will not be the same without my Lizzy being at home to stem the silliness" This was said more to himself than to the newly engaged couple in front of him, and when spoken he did not realise the fury in which he would be addressed when one of the party came to realise why he had behaved so atrociously.

After taking his words in, she realised what he had tried to do. Elizabeth's head lifted up and glaring at her father she finally was able to find the words that had been lost for a while.

"When you were being so serious and kind last evening showing concern for the man I love, it was all false; you were hoping that he would walk away from me and never want me in his life, you wanted me hurt because you did not want me to marry at all did you? This is why you supported my decision in not marrying Mr Collins, you never thought the day would come when i would fall in love and want to be married; I remember your actions when I heard about Fitzwilliam's accident, you were supportive but trying to make me see that he would never return to me, that is why you told me to guard me heart last night, you honestly believed he would have left me again and I would be here with you forever, listening to my mothers reprimands, her faults of me, how unladylike I am. You wanted me here, to bear all that so you would not be left alone with her. She is your _wife._ She is flighty and ridiculous because you made her that way, you gave her no encouragement, no affection or love, you never showed her you were proud of her, you led her to believe herself nothing but a silly wife; so she started behaving as one and now wholeheartedly believes she is. You did that to her. You are a selfish man sir, a very selfish man indeed" turning towards Fitzwilliam "If you will excuse me a moment Fitzwilliam, I will not be long and I will be able to travel back with you" glaring at her father before turning her eyes back to Fitzwilliam "I will make sure I have my maid go with us, so _no_ more compromise"

With that she left the room which enclosed both the men in her life, she loved her father, she always would, but she could not be around him for a while, the knowledge that he could act cruelly and without foundation just to keep her kept in the house was beyond her imagination. How could he have done such a thing? She reached her room and began packing a some clothing, only for a few nights, just to be away from her father to think clearly. If he felt the need to apologise to her then he would know where to find her.

Mr Darcy was still sitting with Mr Bennet, barely keeping his temper in check at the man before him, was it true that he would do that just so she could keep him company from his wife. He knew of these type of marriages but not where one of the parents would try to keep a child at home to keep them from the other in the marriage, he was so pleased that his marriage was going to be on love and not force or convenience. He had decided many years ago that he would not have a marriage of convenience. Which is why he did not offer for his cousin Anne. But to put a daughter through what Mr Bennet had done was completely unwarranted and selfish, he deserved to go to bedlam for this, but then when he looked at the man in front of him, he looked like he had aged many years in a matter of a few moments. Knowing Elizabeth would be finished any moment he decided to take his leave of the man in front of him.

"Mr Bennet? I do not why you have done what you felt you needed to do to us today, but I thought you a better man than to try to keep a couple apart because of your own selfish needs. Now if you excuse me, I will await Elizabeth outside; you can break the news to your _wife_ and remaining daughters. I would also think about how your treatment will now affect your relationship with your daughter, now she has full knowledge of what you were doing. I will be overjoyed to have her as my wife for the rest of my days, I am just sorry that you did not have that in your marriage. Excuse me"

Darcy walked out of the house before Mr Bennet could say another word and stood by his carriage, the driver looked at him giving him a slight nod.

"We will be ready shortly"

"Aye sir"

With out another word he climbed into the carriage until he saw Elizabeth come out of the house, when she appeared he went to get out, but she just opened the door and climbed in and throwing her belongings on the floor with the maid climbing in and sitting opposite; Elizabeth burst into tears on him, muttering one simple word 'why'. They had been on the journey for a good ten minutes when her eyes dried up and she finally smiled at Mr Darcy. She had finally let all her tears out and had decided to be unhappy no more, she had a future to look forward to and she was going to look forward to it no matter what may be thrown in their path on the way.

"Well my dear Fitzwilliam, this here is Amy, she is my personal maid from Longbourn, as you can see she comes with me everywhere. Do you object to her being at Pemberley?" Both Elizabeth and Darcy heard the maid gasp, and they both smiled at the woman who had flushed a bright Scarlett.

"She would most welcome dearest; if she makes you happy, then I will be happy"

"That is settled then, you will love the house Amy it is the most stunning house I have seen and will be our home one day, I hope you will be happy there with us"

"I will be happy miss".

They carried on in silence just enjoying the peace and tranquilly of the travel, with thoughts of the future and what it might hold.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

Mrs Hurst had sat with Caroline, watching the emotions run through her sisters face; waiting for the tantrum to start. It never took long, when she realised she was not going to get something she wanted; normally there was a stamp of the foot, maybe an object thrown; more of often, it was taking her anger out on the loyal servants to Charles. Louisa Hurst knew her sister all to well. Now Caroline knew that Mr Darcy might still yet recover, she knew that plans would start to form in Caroline's mind on how to win him back. She had never believed the man had never wanted her and this made her even more determined to get him or more to the point get his fortune.

"What shall I do Louisa?"

Louisa had no idea why her sister was asking her the question, she never listened when she had something to say, so why should she try to comfort her sister in any way at all. Louisa always knew what her younger sister had thought of her, she was just there for Caroline's convenience. When Mr Darcy was not inviting them places, she would intrude on Louisa and her life. Before Mr Darcy had his accident he had just started courting Miss Elizabeth, Louisa had actually liked Miss Elizabeth very much, she had humour, spoke her mind, laughed freely and could set Caroline down without her even knowing it; Louisa had always thought she would have liked to have a personality like the Miss Elizabeth, but she also knew with her sister and her demanding ways, she would never be able to be anything like Miss Elizabeth. Caroline had always put her down, even more so when she married Mr Hurst, in Caroline's eyes, he was always in his cups, sleeping and lazy. Caroline knew nothing of the man he used to be. He was a kind, caring, loving man and she was thrilled to marry him, but then Caroline had started spending more and more time with her and her husband; that is when things started to change.

He had told her one evening not so long ago, that the reason he was always sleeping or in his cups was due to the reason he could no longer stand listening to Caroline disrespect others, the fawning over Mr Darcy, and the most important was how cruel Caroline was to a man that she claimed was the best man on the earth. She lowered Mr Darcy's self-esteem, it was already low enough, his pride was shattered and she kept on smashing it into little pieces. Her husband had told her he had not the time nor inclination to listen to her making herself seem better than all others she met, even more so, when she was making herself out better than Darcy.

Louisa understood everything he had spoken to her, because she felt the same way. But Caroline was still her sister and she had to keep her happy, but her husband had spoken quite vehemently that, no, Louisa had to keep him happy and agreeing with everything Caroline said, was not making him that way. It made her look like she was as bad as her sister. This had upset her very much, she was nothing like Caroline, but she could see where he was going, everyone would think by agreeing with Caroline she was as bad as her.

"Louisa! Will you answer me?"

"Answer you?" Louisa had forgotten what the question was, and was becoming somewhat annoyed with her sister for not realising how cruel she had been to Mr Darcy, with her snide remarks and setting downs. She had been overjoyed when he had finally had enough and put her in her place. It had taken him a while, but she was glad to see him becoming the man he once was, even if he was not fully himself. Louisa would not help her this time, Caroline was on her own to sort this out, she wanted to be herself and not the sister who followed Caroline's lead.

"What shall I do to get Mr Darcy back? How was I supposed to know he could recover, if I had known; I would not have said any of those things, then he may still like me"

Louisa could not help but laugh, this did not go down with Caroline very well at all.

"Why are you laughing at me? This is not funny. You are going to help me win him back!"

Louisa placed her embroidery back in her sewing box, standing and placing her hands on her hips, she just glared at her sister for what felt like an eternity.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Caroline, I will no longer be a part of your little game, you have insulted that man from the moment he had his accident, you have been cruel and disrespectful. He is a good man, you have constantly pushed him down, as he was trying to get back up; and now, because you think he will recover you want to have him. I am disgusted with you" Caroline's face had gone a bright red with anger, which clashed terribly with the bright orange gown that she was wearing. It would almost look humorous if Louisa was not so angry. But a small laugh did escape from her lips as she thought of the comment Caroline had made about Mr Darcy liking her again "Mr Darcy has never liked you Caroline, he only ever put up with you for Charles sake" and with that Louisa left the room and in doing so walked straight into her husband who had been waiting for her, he was leaning on the wall next to the door to the room she just exited. The look of pride on his face, made her heart melt. She had finally done something good. Mr Hurst took her hand and placing a small kiss on it, smiled a wonderful smile.

"I am so proud of you Mrs Louisa Hurst; you were magnificent. Now! Come here" walking the one step towards him as he still leaned on the wall, he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her for many minutes, not caring who saw. "Stick to your choice my love, you are better than she is, and if I remember correctly you like the Miss Elizabeth?" Louisa just nodded her head "Then I believe you will be seeing much more of her soon, although this is only my assumption, so do not say a word. We will see, when the good old man returns from Longbourn"

Lifting her head away from her husbands chest and looking into his deep green eyes, she saw the affection she once saw many years ago and had missed having of late.

"How do you know something like that?"

"Let us just say, my ears have perfect hearing" with another smile, Mr Hurst released her and held his wife's hand and led her to the library, where they sat with Charles and Jane. Charles and Mr Hurst sat talking comfortably about sport and the estate. Louisa and Jane spoke of all things women enjoyed; art, embroidery, marriage, theatre, music. Everything there was to talk of. Louisa had thoroughly enjoyed herself and could not have been more delighted with the conversation. Louisa had never really got to know Jane, as Caroline was always with her, disrespecting everything Jane had tried to do from discussing the evening meals, to the ball the previous evening. Louisa found she could be very happy in the company of her sister-in-law.

Sometime later when they had sat having some tea, Caroline walked into the library, looking very annoyed indeed. Sitting in the only chair available, that had been placed outside of the small circle in which the other four had sat. Louisa had seen the disgust on Caroline's face at not being in involved in the private conversation. Louisa could see the fury beginning to build and had wanted to do her normal reaction, which was to get up and take a turn around the room; when she did this, Caroline would take the seat she had left; Louisa would then be left out of the conversation. Her husband must have seen what was playing through his wife's mind, because she then felt his hand in hers and a gentle squeeze, keeping hold of her hand so she could not move. He had watched from the corner of his eye. When she had looked at him, he did not look at her, he just kept his head bent stirring his coffee, shaking his head slightly at his wife. She immediately knew what he was trying to say, leaning against the back of the chair she resumed her conversation with Jane. They were laughing and talking and very much enjoying the afternoon when Caroline's shrill voice took over the room.

"So Gilbert" Louisa stiffened at Caroline addressing her husband, fearful of what she may say and do, she wanted to keep her husband as he was, not in his cups, not sleeping, he was enjoying the afternoon, as much as everyone else was.

"Yes, Caroline?"

"May I enquire about this sudden change. Tea?"

Louisa watched as Gilbert lifted his head and laughed.

"No Caroline. Coffee"

"Well, whatever it is, it is not brandy or port is it?" Louisa saw the smug look on her face as she spoke, Louisa had never been a violent woman, but today her thinking on that choice was beginning to change, she wanted very much to put her hand to her sisters face and not for a pat on the cheek. Pushing her anger deep down, she just glared at her sister, who smiled a sickly smile back at her.

"Well, I would hope it is not Brandy or Port, dear Caroline, you see I want to be able to see what kind of fool you make of yourself when Darcy returns; and I can not do that when I am in my cups, now can I?" Louisa could not help but smile at her husband, he was now playing Caroline at her own game, something he had also stopped doing a long time ago.

"You should know all about making a fool of yourself Gilbert"

"Ah, so we are going back to the childish ways are we not, Caroline? Let me assure you that it will not be happening again, I am a grown man and have _learned_ from my mistakes, which some certain people have trouble with. I am not as proud as to not admit when I have done wrong" he paused briefly to give his wife a loving smile "Oh and Caroline; you will not use my wife in your little schemes from now on either. She does not need your influence, she is a good woman."

Louisa was shocked and surprised that her husband would stand up for her as he did. She could not hold the smile from her face, even though she could hear Caroline huffing in the corner of the room. They all resettled back to their refreshments and enjoyment of conversation, with the odd snide remark coming from the corner but they all ignored her.

Jane and Charles had raised eyebrows through most of the conversation that had just occurred but had kept quiet, this was not their conversation to interrupt, so they just sat drinking their tea and, trying hard not to listen to the battle of wills, which was happening in front of them. When the conversation was finally over, they just settled back into the topics they were having before Caroline had interrupted them. Both Jane and Charles were getting a little tired of Caroline's behaviour and wished she would learn some humility. She had done wrong and should learn from that, just as Gilbert had said; but it seemed she would carry on being as petty as ever. They did wonder when she would return to London and the society that she loved so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Darcy, Elizabeth and Amy had all arrived at Netherfield Park, all three had smiles that were all full of joy and happiness. Elizabeth had decided to put her father's mercenary needs behind her for the rest of the day and just enjoy the feeling of being worthy enough for the affections of Mr Darcy. As much as there was this over-hanging compromise, Elizabeth pushed that aside and would dwell on it no longer.

The love of the man standing beside her, made Elizabeth forget everything that was happening at her childhood home; all she wanted to do now was focus on this man who needed her love and help in overcoming the misfortunes that had been plagued him for the last year. She had no doubt in her mind that he could overcome the injuries he had sustained from his horse riding accident. No matter what he is going to be faced with, she knew that she would always be beside him, with the support that he needed. Elizabeth did not want to be anywhere else and could not think of being anywhere but by his side.

Elizabeth gave Amy a gentle embrace and sent her off with the housekeeper, hoping that she would be all right and comfortable within the house of Netherfield. Poor Amy had spent her life at Longbourn, looking after Elizabeth and Jane, she had not been in a house this size and Amy's eyes upon entering the big house was a delight to be seen, her eyes had been wide with wonder. Elizabeth wondered whether Amy would do the same, when they both go to Pemberley to live for the rest of their days. Elizabeth's stomach fluttered with the nervousness of becoming the mistress of Pemberley. Her thoughts travelling to how she would handle becoming such an amazing home. As her mind run away with her, she felt the gentle squeeze from the man she did not want to let down in any way.

She looked up and into his blue eyes, searching for answers, but there were none. Her eyes dropped to the floor, but she could not speak. What if she failed him? What if she let him down?. Still her questions kept coming, making her feel like she did not belong. Was she a fool to let her heart run her decisions or should she listen to her head. No! She needed to be strong for Fitzwilliam, she needed to focus on his needs.

His soft voice entered her thoughts, making her look up and into his eyes again, this bringing her back to the man that was watching her.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was caught off guard by the concern and affection that was etched all over his face.

"I am afraid, Fitzwilliam"

"Of what are you afraid?"

"I will fail you; I do not want to fail you" Fitzwilliam's expression turned from one of concern to love, the look in his eyes softening, the feel of his touch loosening and his words a whispered caress.

"You could never fail me, Elizabeth. As long as we are true to each other, neither of us will fail. I love you and will do anything for you; but dearest, you need to just calm yourself and just enjoy the moment. We can get through anything as long as we are together" with a small smile at Elizabeth and a twinkle in his eyes "that also includes Miss Bingley, are you ready to face the scorn, my love?"

Elizabeth could not help but laugh at his wording when it came to Miss Bingley, nodding her head and raising up on her toes, she gave a quick kiss to his warm and blushing cheek. It was only for a second, but the blush that had entered his cheek at the intimate touch was the most wonderful sight she had seen.

They both knew that they should be in the library by now, with their hosts; but Darcy did not want this to happen just yet, so gripping her hand again, he requested her to wait where she was and that he would be back in a moment. Elizabeth could not help but stay where she was, she would do anything for this man and a small request such as this was nothing to her. She just hoped that those in the house would not come looking for her until she had composed herself. Her nerves were frayed and she had no idea of what Fitzwilliam was attending to, but she hoped he would be back shortly; they were pushing the patients of their hosts. Elizabeth spent a few minutes walking around the foyer of the house, looking at the paintings on the wall, the ornaments placed decoratively among the furnishings. She saw Fitzwilliam return from a room the opposite side to where she was standing. Stopping in front of her, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small dark purple pouch; holding it in his hands, he looked at her with an expression of help. Her hands immediately reached the pouch taking it from his hands, opening the drawstring but not reaching inside, with the pouch still in her hands, she held it out to him. He reached in with his good hand and took out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. His eyes were warm and loving as she held her ring hand out and he gently ran the ring over her finger and placed it where it belonged.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears, her gaze not leaving the ring even as Fitzwilliam spoke to her.

"Do you like it, Elizabeth?"

The ring was a thin gold band with an emerald and small diamonds circling it, she had never thought she would own such a beautiful gift from any man, but to get a gift like this from the man she loved was too overwhelming for her. Her unshed tears finally fell from her eyes.

"I love it, Fitzwilliam. You are too good to me. I do not deserve you."

"No! Elizabeth, It is the other way around, I am the one who does not deserve you."

He wrapped his arm around her pulling her close, giving her a soft warm kiss to her forehead, he then released her and held his arm towards the library. They both knew that the carriage had been heard and they would have been expected a while ago. So lifting her arm and pushing it through his damaged one that was by his side and sliding her hand in his pocket, she held his hand and arm in place as they walked into the library arm in arm, another thing he thought was not possible.

Darcy could not help the beaming smile on his face as they entered the library to greet their hosts, He knew Elizabeth was trying to help him overcome his feelings of being helpless, and he could not have been more proud of her than he was at that moment; having her on his arm, and her proud to have him on hers, no matter what he had wrong with him. He could not feel her hand there at all, but he could sense that she had a firm grip on him. He would never stumble with her by his side.

Upon entering the room, the Bingley's and the Hurst's stood, but both Darcy and Elizabeth saw that Miss Bingley had arisen also, but was approaching with a simpering smile on her face. The pair looked to each other, Elizabeth with an eyebrow raised in question and Darcy with a look of trepidation, he had already spoken to this woman once, but he did not want Elizabeth being the centre of Miss Bingley's unwanted attention. He was still looking at Elizabeth when Miss Bingley had approached and stood in front of the pair, they both turned their attention to the woman before them.

Miss Bingley's face was frozen in disgust as she looked at Elizabeth's arm wrapped inside Darcy's. Darcy could not help but put his usual mask upon his face, this was normally saved for assemblies and such, but at this moment the only person who deserved such treatment was the woman looking towards _his_ fiancé with scorn. They waited for her to speak but nothing was coming from her mouth, there was not a sound, Both Elizabeth and Darcy looked towards each other in question at the actions of the woman who obviously had a purpose in approaching them.

Elizabeth gave Darcy another smile and then turned her attention back to Miss Bingley. Watching her Elizabeth saw that Miss Bingley's attention was now back to Mr Darcy and the look on her face, was pure wanton. Elizabeth felt the anger rising in her and had to control the urge to speak her mind, for what she would have spoken would not have been for the ears of anyone present in the room with them. All three standing by the door turned, when the subtle coughs from Mr Hurst were heard. The smiles from the two couples were as wide as what Darcy's and Elizabeth's were when they first walked into the room.

Elizabeth raised her free hand and held Darcy's left arm, removing her hand from his pocket and pulling her arm free. His arm stayed in place perfectly. Elizabeth noticed the attention of Miss Bingley whilst she continued this act, but she cared not for the woman and her judgements, the only person that mattered now was Mr Darcy himself and making sure he was comfortable. Once her arm was released, she spoke quietly, but so Miss Bingley could hear her and to prove that no matter what his physical needs might be, she could happily help and care for him.

"Are you all right to carry on standing or would you like to now sit and rest, Fitzwilliam" the softness in his eyes returned, he reached for her and squeezed her hand affectionately, all the while Miss Bingley was now open-mouthed and fuming at hearing Elizabeth talk so informally to Mr Darcy.

"I will take a few minutes sitting. You go be with your sister, my love. I will be fine"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow in question to his reply at being fine, especially with Miss Bingley hovering, but he simply smiled, nodded and walked to a chair, that had been vacated by one of the companions in the room. It so happened it was the chair in which Miss Bingley had sat.

Elizabeth watched closely as he dropped into the seat from too much walking and standing, her concern plain for all to see. But Darcy was fine, and he was not in pain, just a little tired from the emotional and tiring day. He gave his Elizabeth a nod to let her know that he was comfortable. Bingley and Hurst went over to where they were previously sitting and pulled a chair over to Darcy, the men sat and chatted for a while, all the time watching their loved ones, but the women were also watching them, making sure all was well and no problems.

After a few minutes Jane and Louisa had spied the ring on Elizabeth's finger, but they did not say a word, due to the fact that it had not been announced by the man now sitting tiredly with a brandy in his hand. Elizabeth saw the looks that her sister and Mrs Hurst were giving her hand and slowly but happily rose it so they could look properly, it was then that they heard the quick steps of Miss Bingley's approach. Elizabeth's hand was roughly pulled from the gentle grip of Mrs Hurst, with Miss Bingley examining the ring as though it should have been on her finger instead. The piercing sound of her voice, taking the warm and comfortable atmosphere, to one of freezing. Elizabeth tried to release the grip of the woman who had accosted her in the most unkindly way.

"You do not deserve such beauty upon your person"

"Miss Bingley, please...Release my hand" Elizabeth had kept her voice as quiet and as calm as she could.

It fell on deaf ears as the woman tightened her hold, near to being painful, but Elizabeth showed no weakness, she did not fall for the woman's unkind behaviour.

"Caroline. Let her go, Now" both Jane and Louisa could see the subtle look of pain starting to enter Elizabeth's expression and was powerless to stop unless one of the men came over. Elizabeth could not help but look towards Fitzwilliam for some help, his eyes were focused on what was happening, but the moment her eyes met his and the distress that he saw in them, he tried to get up to get to her. Bingley and Hurst saw the change in his expression and looked towards the women in the room. They saw Caroline's hand almost making Elizabeth's white where the blood was no longer circulating. Both the men stood and walked to Caroline, keeping theirs voices low but demanding, they told her to release Miss Elizabeth, but still Caroline did nothing.

"Miss Bingley!" the roar from the other side of the room from Darcy, was so full of rage at watching the pain pass through Elizabeth's face, that he had caught everyone's attention, including Miss Bingley; her face turning to his, he saw nothing but hatred slowly dissipating as she looked upon him. Darcy felt nothing for this woman and the detest in his eyes stunned all in the room, except for the woman they were focused on,

"Release Elizabeth immediately" to the surprise of all in the room, Elizabeth's hand was released, but Miss Bingley was far from finished in her attention seeking ways, she approached Mr Darcy and got down on her knees, taking his hand in hers.

"Mr Darcy, I beseech you; do not marry this chit, she is nothing in the eyes of society, she will be shunned by all; what will happen to your sister if this marriage comes about? What will happen to your connections? We are so much better than her? You know I speak the truth."

Darcy pulled his hand away with so much force that the woman who was on her knees, fell back in a most unladylike way. Darcy was now red in the face with anger and felt no guilt for landing the woman on her rump, she had already embarrassed herself enough in front of all. He could hear the soft whimper of Elizabeth near the door of the room they were in, as Louisa and Jane escorted her out. Bingley and Hurst were dumbstruck at the foolishness of their sister who was still sprawled on the floor.

Both men approached Darcy, Bingley placing his hand upon his shoulder and giving a light squeeze, whilst Hurst pulled Caroline from the floor unceremoniously, Caroline whimpered at the force of the hand on her arm, and as much as Hurst was a gentleman, he had no more patience for his sister and wanted rid of her as soon as possible, so the house could return to normal. Nothing ever went smoothly or joyfully when this woman was in the presence of a room or company, the snide remarks were constant and now it seemed so was accosting a person, through nothing but jealousy. Caroline stood without looking at the man she vowed to win and turned on her heel and left the room. Once she had gone, Darcy had asked for some help in getting up so he could go to his fiancé. At this being spoken the two remaining members of the room patted him on the back and congratulated him to no end. The smile on Darcy's face finally appeared and remained, although it was not as illuminated as it would have been if Elizabeth had been there with him. He was concerned for her very much, she had never been treated in such a way and to have it from a bitter and twisted woman, as Elizabeth had described her, was too much for him to regain back his former humour. That humour would only re-appear when his beloved did the same.

"Stay seated Darcy, our wives will have her back monetarily, you need not panic, she is fine. Just a little shocked at the behaviour of some in this house"

"Yes Darcy, do not fear, she will return when she is back to herself again" Bingley paused briefly to take a breath and then forged on "I will have my sister removed to my Aunts, where she will be under tough regulation, she might even grow some humility in the process"

All three men scoffed, the moment the words left Bingley's mouth, all-knowing it would take a lot more than his aunt to instil that in her.

"You look at me strangely, Darcy. What might you be searching for" Hurst had muttered this with a little humour in his voice.

"Forgive me Hurst, I hope I did not offend you, but I was wondering about the change in you today?"

"I could say the same thing man!, but suffice it to say, it is the love of a wonderful and beautiful wife." Hurst was smiling a rarely seen smile, which had the three men in laughter.

"I comprehend your meaning well my man! I have the same in my life except she is not my wife...yet" Darcy spoke proudly and with delight.

Bingley not being one for not having an opinion also agreed with the two men. Lifting his cup of coffee and making a small toast to all in the room.

"To us lucky gentleman, who have earned the love of a good woman"

"Here, here" Chorused Darcy and Hurst.

What they did not realise when they had this private conversation, was that their three women were hiding behind the door, giggling quietly, listening to the praise they were given by the men in their lives.

Louisa and Jane had ushered Elizabeth out of the room, due to watching the events unfold about them, they could see the distress that was coming over Elizabeth and had walked her to the sitting room instead, so she could quietly bring herself together, then when she had recovered in privacy they could return to the library and relax once they had sorted out Caroline.

Whilst they sat there Louisa had asked about how the proposal was and beaming with delight Elizabeth spoke of the romantic man who was to become her husband one day, how he was so honest, soft and loving. Both the women listening, could not help but have slow tears form in their eyes at the emotional way in which Elizabeth spoke of Mr Darcy. When they had then watched Caroline leave the library in a state of embarrassment, they went to return, stopping upon hearing the men speaking.

When they had heard the praise from the men their smiles and giggling were almost quiet but not quiet enough.

"I believe we have certain people listening to our conversation" this was said in humour by Mr Darcy, he could never fail to hear Elizabeth's laugh, it was like tinkling bells, he knew she had heard the words spoken by them, the moment he heard her laugh quietly. When he had said this the giggling continued but a little louder this time.

"What shall the punishment be for listening to a private conversation. We can not have these women thinking they can do as they please, now can we?"

The women went silent and this time the men started laughing, it was then all three women stepped out from the door, hands on hips and glaring at their spouses, but upon seeing the smiling faces and hearing the laughter, they dropped their hands and walked over, seating themselves with their partners. Jane taking holding of Bingley's hand and kissing it briefly, Louisa doing the same for her husband, but Elizabeth bent down in front of Darcy and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear.

"I am fine, do not worry"

She then perched on a seat that had been placed next to him. Darcy took her hand and held it all the time they sat in the library, talking easily with one another. The subject of Elizabeth staying at Netherfield was bought up by Darcy, but Elizabeth reassured him that all was in place and she could stay for as long as she wished. After this conversation, all was relaxed and how it should be, until it was time for dinner; all the couples went their prospective ways to change and to then meet ready for their evening meal. They had all believed that Miss Bingley would stay in her rooms and demand a tray be sent instead, but she had been found sitting in the dining room awaiting the arrival of the others.

The first to enter had been the Bingley's, they paused briefly at the doorway when seeing Caroline was present, but both put on false smiles and continued to their seats; the next pair were the Hurst's, upon entering both Gilbert and Louisa ignored their sister and sat at the other end of the table, away from her. They were sitting Jane's end of the table. Darcy and Elizabeth had arrived together also, but Elizabeth had to wait for Fitzwilliam to finish getting ready, she had come down the stairs from her chambers, after Amy had helped her prepare for dinner. She thought she had run a little late, until Darcy's valet had opened the door and whispered that it took a little more time than normal to get ready these days and that Darcy would meet her in the dining room. Elizabeth had told this kind man that she would wait for him in the foyer as any woman should do for her gentleman. The valet had given her the most precious look, that she would forever keep also in her memory with the other delightful ones she had there. His look was one of relief and joy for his master and respect and loyalty to herself. With just this look, her worries of failing Fitzwilliam were slowly fading.

Darcy upon seeing Elizabeth waiting for him, approached her and laid a kiss upon her cheek, he then straightened up and reaching over his body, with his hand, he pulled his left arm out a little so Elizabeth could place her arm through his; with no hesitation her arm went through and her hand immediately went in his pocket, he smiled down upon her and they slowly walked into the dining room; whilst being watched by a tearful valet, who could not have been happier than to watch his master come back to the land of reality.

Miss Bingley's face upon the arrival of the last two, was one of curiosity and intrigue at the pair entering the room, she did not rise or act in any way the way she had before, she still could not stand the sight of Miss Eliza; but she had a plan to find out what intrigued Mr Darcy so much about this woman and make herself become the same, so then he would see herself as more the woman he wants, which then would make him give her the attention and not the Miss Eliza.

Darcy and Elizabeth seated themselves near Bingley, as much as they did not want to be near Caroline, they did not want to leave Charles alone with her. Darcy held out Elizabeth's seat with one hand, but she pulled the seat in herself as she sat, Miss Bingley watched this interaction, and noted it in her mind, that _she_ did not mind doing these things for herself, although Caroline would rather have Mr Darcy do it for her, Caroline could tell that Mr Darcy was someone who did not like his ailments brought to attention, something she had done since the day he had fallen. Miss Bingley had kept her opinions to herself all through the evening meal, she had been courteous and polite to all, and even gave a false smile to Miss Eliza. The one thing she did not do and which was noted by all, was the apology that did not come forth. But everyone in the room was watching as Miss Bingley had her eyes firmly on Elizabeth, watching her every move, her every comment, the way she drank, ate, her expressions and the way she used her hands when she spoke; or the way her eyes lit up when she looked at Mr Darcy.

All were concerned at the beginning of the meal, but they all pushed it to the back of their minds to think on later. Apart from the incident in the library earlier that evening, not a thing went wrong through out dinner and the rest of the evening. All retiring happily and content. Miss Bingley was the only exception to that happy content feeling. Her mind was working on ways to act like Miss Eliza, and then when she won her man, she could go back to her normal self; it would then be too late for Mr Darcy to realise his mistake with trusting her, she would have his house, his wealth and his name and the dear Miss Eliza would be stuck in the hell she deserved to be in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Darcy had awoken with a smile firmly placed on his face, the dream that had engulfed him during his sleep was one that he would hope never to forget. He could still remember the feel of her hand in his, as they walked around Pemberley Park. The embraces they had when they stopped to view a beautiful prospect. The touch of her lips on his when they sat down on the grass by the lake. Her laugh was his undoing and he had awoken at that moment. He needed to see her, he needed to be near her. But he would have to hold off on seeing the vision of his dreams, and go to his nurse for the hour, for his therapy. He was determined to put his all into getting well. He wanted many things and the one thing most in his thoughts, was feeling her hand in his.

As he arose from the bed, his valet walked in with what looked like a bounce in his step. Darcy was curious about the why of this happy man before him, and the inquisitive side of Darcy finally came out.

"Why would you be so full of spirit this morning, Jameson?" Darcy could not help his smile appearing, as the man before him, looked all embarrassed.

"I...I..." Darcy was out-and-out laughing now at his trusted valet.

"Spit it out man, it can not be that bad surely. Is there a young woman who has taken a liking to you" Jameson's face was of pure shock at his master joking with him, and this made Darcy laugh even harder so much so he was gripping his side where it was aching so much.

"Sir? What has come over you? you are positively over-come with humour this morning"

Darcy tried to calm himself a little but found the task hard indeed, when his man was standing there with a look of confusion on his features. After a while Darcy manged to get himself under regulation and look to his valet, who seemed at a loss of what to do.

"Well, Jameson. Will you tell me why you were so joyful when you came in here?"

"I...I am just pleased...for you, sir"

"Pleased for me?" Darcy saw the embarrassment appear on the man's face again and realised what he was speaking of, with a big smile for the valet, he could not help but stand and clap his valet on the back.

"Ah, you mean my Elizabeth. Is she not a wonderful young woman? she has brightened my outlook on life. What do you think of the young lady? speak honest, I will not be offended if you do not like the woman. As she is my choice and I like her very well indeed, you will just have to get used to her, she will have your heart eventually. " Jameson could not help looking at the floor, whilst he spoke what he thought of Miss Elizabeth.

"Sir, I find her the most charming and caring of women, her concern for you is touching and delightful to see. Unlike some we have seen in this house, who are only after what you can give them; she is so very different, and I can not help but admire the woman who will one day be my Mistress" Darcy clapped him on the back yet again, and with a smile that even his valet had not seen in years, he walked to the seat where the shaving implements were in place.

"Well, then. Let us get me ready to go meet this woman, who has even captured your heart." Darcy was trying very hard to keep the smile from his face all the while the shaving was in progress; a few times Jameson had told him to stop so he could carry on or he would be cut by the blade. Darcy did as he was asked and thought of Miss Bingley instead, this kept the smile off his face entirely, until the process was completed.

He was prepared for his therapy, he was dressed appropriately from the feet up, but when it came to his torso up to his neck, he only had his shirt. The therapy sessions he has, would not allow him to wear a coat, as the movement would be hindered by the sleeves. He left his chambers and went to the ball room, where Nurse Dawson was awaiting his arrival. Standing as he entered the room, she looked him up and down and gave a nod of the head.

"Right then sir, are we ready to begin?"

"We are"

Nurse Dawson began by grabbing his arm and gently massaging from the shoulder down, this was done over the top of his shirt, as propriety would not allow Darcy to do this with out the shirt in place. All the while Dawson was massaging his arm, his thoughts were only on Elizabeth and what she may be doing at this time. Was she still asleep? he did not believe she was, as the woman was a very early riser. She would be walking the park, maybe going to Oakham mount, or maybe just spending time with her sister and Mrs Hurst.

"You seem in a better mood today Mr Darcy"

"I am Dawson, I have had some great news and my spirits have been much lifted today"

"That is amazing sir! you seemed so determined to be unhappy the other day, and then you wanted yesterday to be free of obligation to your health, so what got in the way of you and you health sir?"

Darcy knew if he did not tell her, she would be in a fierce temper thinking he was just shirking the issues of his health, and he had already determined to get his therapy done at least twice a day, so he could be back his normal self by the time it was his wedding day.

"I am to be married. I offered for a young woman yesterday and she did me the greatest honour in accepting me" he heard the small gasp from his nurse and looked towards her. Her grey eyes swimming with tears at the happy news.

"Well then, I can not reprimand you for seeking the woman you want in your life. congratulations sir"

"Thank you Dawson. I also want to ask if I can move my therapy to two times a day, as I feel this would be beneficial to helping me regain the use in my arm, that much quicker. Maybe in the morning and then just before dinner. What do you think?"

"Grand idea. So this evening before dinner, we will then have the next therapy session"

They carried on in silence for the rest of the hour, Dawson moving his arm around, lifting it, stretching it, just trying to get the nerves and blood running through as it should. This normally tired him out, but by the end he still had a lot of energy. Dawson had warned him not to overdo himself, doing too much could still damage the progress that they would have made in this mornings session.

Elizabeth had arisen very early, she was dressed and walking the park before anyone had arisen from the evening before. Elizabeth's thoughts were not settled this morning, she often liked to walk to clear her mind; this morning the task seemed not to work very well at all. Mrs Hurst had been her biggest shock, although she knew the woman was not like her sister and that she was indeed a very nice woman, she could not help wonder in what had made the woman completely disregard her own sister. Although when she thought about it further, she did not feel much different from her own youngest sister Lydia. She still received letters, containing how much that Wickham had been a favourite of Lizzy's and how she was jealous of her youngest sister. Poor Lydia had no idea of the man who had been forced to marry her. Only with money on his mind, did he reluctantly enter into the marriage. So maybe Louisa Hurst had finally stood up to her sister and finally wanted to live how she wanted to. They had such a lovely evening, talking and laughing that she could not help but admire the woman for putting her sister task, if that is indeed what she did. The feeling that Mr Hurst had something to do with making this come about was also a wonder. He had seemed so different last evening, he was joyful, he did not touch a drop of brandy and he was laughing along with the rest of them.

Jane and Charles were there normal jovial selves, which Elizabeth loved to watch, she had never seen her sister so happy and contented. They seemed as much in love than ever before. Elizabeth hoped for this, for when she was married to her Fitzwilliam. _Her Fitzwilliam_, that sounded so perfect, he was hers and she was his. What more could a young woman ask for, than the love of a good man, that worships the ground that she walks on. She wondered at what he was doing, whether he would have his therapy now or if he was preparing for it. He had told her the previous evening that he arose very early to get the therapy done and finished before he had the beady eyes of all watching him. He had also told her that he was going to try to have Dawson treat him twice a day instead of the once, that way he would hope to be in perfect health for their wedding day. He was such a good man, it was a shame that no-one got to see this side of him, but then she would be jealous if they had, so either way she would not win on that battle.

Miss Bingley. Now what of Miss Bingley?. She was a mystery to end all mysteries; one moment she is insulting Elizabeth and then the next, she is watching her every move, she had felt very uncomfortable throughout the evening at being so observed. But she had tried to push it aside and ignore her best she could. Elizabeth could not help the feeling that this woman was up to something, she had decided she would keep an eye out and watch to see what this woman was up to. If she hurt Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth would be incensed. But she could also not see this woman hurting the man she believed would hand over Pemberley to her. What was going through this woman's mind? Elizabeth wished she knew. With no answer forth coming Elizabeth made her way back to the house, entering, she went to the breakfast room to break her fast, hopefully with her sister. Jane was an early riser like herself.

Unfortunately the person sitting in the breakfast room upon her arrival was none other than Miss Bingley. Elizabeth lifted her shoulders, raised her head and approached the sideboard and started to place food on her plate, all the while feeling the eyes of Miss Bingley on herself. Trying yet again to ignore the blatant staring from this woman, she sat at the table, spreading jam on her toasted bread, keeping her eyes firmly at the task in hand. But after a moment it was becoming too much and Elizabeth could hold her peace no longer.

"Is there something of particular interest to you Miss Bingley or are you just being rude?" Elizabeth saw that there was something different about the woman but she could not place what it was at all. She tried her hardest not to stare at the woman in front of her, but her eyes could not help but wander over the woman trying to find what had changed.

"I was wondering what it is about you Miss Eliza, that would have Mr Darcy so tied in knots?"

"I know not of what you speak Miss Bingley, if Mr Darcy is in knots, as you say he is; that is through his own doing and I have had no participation in it"

She watched as Miss Bingley scoffed at the idea of Elizabeth having no comprehension on what she was speaking of. Elizabeth just raised her brow at the woman, not knowing what else to speak of, until she saw the style of Miss Bingley's hair. It was arranged as she herself had hers. What on earth would have possessed her to have her hair in the same way. The style did not compliment her face in any way at all, Miss Bingley had a thin pointy face, and the big bouncing curls just made her look ridiculous.

"You have changed your style of hair Miss Bingley. It suits you well this way. Maybe you should keep this way from now on? it is quite becoming of your features" Elizabeth smiled a teeth showing smile and could not help but pat the woman's hand that lay upon the table. Miss Bingley was smiling broadly at her while she spoke, but the moment their hands touched she snatched it away, not wanting to be touched by this woman.

"I am so very glad you think so, Miss Eliza. I believe it suits me well." with that she started drinking her tea, whilst Elizabeth carried on with her breakfast, trying not to laugh at the woman before her. Miss Bingley was just sitting there with a proud look upon her face, waiting no doubt for Fitzwilliam to enter the room and praise her for her new look.

Darcy went back to his rooms to freshen up and place his coat on, ready to go in for breakfast and hopefully to see his beloved. Even though it had only been an evening, he had missed her terribly and wanted to do nothing but be in her presence again. Once he was ready he approached the breakfast room and heard her voice talking animatedly to someone else in the room. By the sounds of her voice it must have been her sister.

Stepping through the door he was surprised to see it was actually Miss Bingley in her company, frowning slightly, but seeing the mischievous twinkle in Elizabeth's eye and the small smile on her lips, he knew she was up to something. He could only see the back of Miss Bingley, but even then he could see she had done something drastic with her hair. Seeing the look on Elizabeth he made sure he did not look at Miss Bingley until he had a cup in his hand, so he could hide the smile that he knew would form on his lips. After pouring his coffee and lifting the cup to his mouth, he took a sip of hot coffee as he turned to face Miss Bingley and bid her a good morning; unfortunately things did not go to plan, he took one look at Miss Bingley and the mouthful of coffee went flying in front of him, nearly hitting the table. He saw Elizabeth quickly pick up a serviette and hide her mouth with her eyes down on her plate. Darcy turned and grabbed a cloth siting there and started wiping up his coffee that had unceremoniously ended up on the floor. A servant rushed over and started clearing the mess, whilst Darcy completely embarrassed by his own behaviour, turned so he could compose himself. When he believed himself ready, the servant walked to the sideboard; the servant looked at Darcy trying so hard to keep the laughter from forming and winked at him. A servant _winked_ at him. Whatever next. But he could not be angry with the servant, he was having as much enjoyment in this moment as any, he was looking forward to Mr Hurst arriving, it should be a real treat then.

Finally in control of himself, he walked over to Elizabeth gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down.

"Good morning, my love"

"Good morning, Fitzwilliam" He could see the smile forming again as she knew he would have to address the woman who was sitting in front of them. Deciding the best course of action would be to put the mask in place, as he did this he heard the slight giggle from Elizabeth at his side. She needed to stop or he would not be able to politely greet Miss Bingley; so with his leg, he gently knocked hers so she would be sensible. Although he was finding it extremely hard to do looking at the sight of Miss Bingley.

What was she thinking of, her face was small and thin, and she had this huge hair that looked like she had a rather small dog perched on the back of her head, and then there was the curls; if you could call them curls, hanging around her face in a disorderly fashion, hanging in her eyes and near her mouth, it was a wonder that they did not drop in her cup as she was drinking. He did not know what had happened, but her lady's maid had certainly not done a good job and should be released from the position she held. After hearing that Elizabeth had quieted, he spoke for the first time to the woman sitting before him, since the evening she had accosted Elizabeth.

"Good Morning, Miss Bingley"

"Good Morning, Mr Darcy. Is it not a wonderful morning for a short walk around the park?" now he knew why the hairstyle, she was trying to be like Elizabeth, but her efforts were for naught, not only does she look ridiculous, but no one would be the same to his dearest loveliest Elizabeth, no matter how hard they tried.

"I was just complementing Miss Bingley on her style of hair this morning Fitzwilliam. Does it not look lovely?" was this woman trying to make him have his beverage over every surface in the room. Darcy looked towards the woman by his side and putting the cup down, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly, whilst looking back to Miss Bingley. He was not one to lie, but making her look a fool by telling her the truth would be a whole word of aggravation when she finally gained her composure and not be so embarrassed by the morning.

"Hmm, you look well indeed" he had not lied, he just said she looked well and not even brought up the hair. He could tell the day was going to be a very long one.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi everyone. I am so glad you are enjoying my story, I just wanted to say another big thank you to all my followers and reviewers, you are all wonderful. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

Chapter 12.

Darcy, Elizabeth and Caroline, were all enjoying their breakfast; Caroline feeling a little left out of the conversation going on between Mr Darcy and Miss Eliza, but she was trying to behave like the woman before her, so she had said nothing of this to either person. She just let the conversation flow between the two.

None of the three eating, saw the arrival of the Bingley's and Hurst's, they were too occupied with talking and watching (Caroline, doing the watching). It was only when the booming laughter of Mr Hurst, when entering the room and spotting Caroline, did they look up, at the red-faced man and his companions. Jane and Charles were just speechless and opened mouthed, Louisa had turned pale, with eyes almost popping out of her face and Gilbert Hurst doubled over with the fits of humour.

"Oh Caroline! You do look funny" he spoke still laughing very hard.

"What do you mean, I look funny. Mr Darcy and Miss Eliza said that it complimented me."

At this Jane, Charles and Louisa all spun their heads to the pair, who now had theirs bent concentrating very hard on the food in front of them. Whilst Mr Hurst had another fit of laughter at the remark.

"Caroline, you look like you just got out of bed, you look a mess"

Darcy picked up his coffee and pretended to drink it, trying to hide the smile, so not to humiliate the woman any further. Yes; he thought she looked very humorous that morning, but he was not one to openly laugh at someone; unlike Hurst, who in fact was the one making him want to laugh. Either way he could not win. Elizabeth yet again picked up her napkin and dabbed her mouth, hiding her smile; Hurst's laughter was very infectious, and having never heard it before, she dearly wanted to laugh with him, but like Darcy, she did not want to humiliate the woman sitting in front of them.

"I do not look a mess, do I Mr Darcy?."

Darcy could not lie again, so rising from his chair and holding out his hand to Elizabeth, he asked her to join him on an urgent matter; with a twinkle in her eye and a turn of the head to Caroline, she smiled a friendly smile.

"I think you look very well, Miss Bingley"

Caroline smiled wide and let the pair leave, they exited the breakfast room and headed outside to the park; but throughout the building they heard nothing but the laughter of Mr Hurst following them. Once they were safely outside and away from Miss Bingley, it was then they both gave in to the humour and started laughing themselves.

Darcy led Elizabeth around the park but not too far from the house, as his nurse had told him, he should not over do it, and he would no. He was not going to risk all the work they had both put in that morning. He noticed that Elizabeth had a constant small smile on her face, she was always smiling at the moment, but how would she feel when he told her that Bingley had received a missive from Mrs Bennet, who was due to arrive around lunchtime with Mr Bennet in tow.

"You have a frown, Fitzwilliam. What is troubling you? Have we walked to far this morning? Do you need to rest?" surprisingly enough, his leg was fine so far, it was not aching and it felt normal; he decided though not to test the fact and to go and take seat on the bench.

"I am fine, but I feel it wise to sit down, I do not want to over do it"

They both walked slowly to a bench near by and sat down, they were in full view of the house, so propriety was not an issue.

"Elizabeth, I do not know how to tell you this and I hope it is not to upsetting for you, but your mother and father will be visiting today, a note arrived early this morning from your mother to Bingley"

"Oh" Elizabeth looked a little upset but tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Are you all right my love?"

Elizabeth just nodded her head and hoped by the will of god, that her father behaved, normally she would be fretting about her mother, but everyone in the house knew what her mother was like, they just had not seen her father's selfish and demanding ways, the same as she had not until the day earlier.

"Everything will be fine, I will be at your side and I will not let your father upset you again" pulling her face round with his finger so she would look him in the eye, which she did "Do you trust me?" Elizabeth nodded "Then everything will be fine, just relax and do not let your father bully you. I will be there to protect you" He watched as her eyes clouded with emotion and she snuggled into his body, holding him, like he was the only man left in the world. His heart quickened at the feel of her arms again wrapped around him.

"Come, let us get inside and in the warm before you catch a chill, we have been out here a while now and your mother and father will be arriving soon" They both stood, with neither saying a word to each other, they were quite happy to just stroll along in silence, it was a comfortable silence and neither was willing to break it. They headed inside the house, kissing each other on the cheek, one went one way and one went the other. Preparing for her father's visit.

Longbourn was less than in the spirit of having a good day; Mary and Kitty were watching as their mother walked around the house mumbling to herself about a fool, what had he done? Why would he do such a thing? And a selfish, selfish man. They had no idea who she was talking of, until they watched their mother rush to their father's book room throwing open the door and going into a tirade to end all tirades. They had never seen their mother so angry, not even when Lizzy refused marriage to their cousin she had not been this angry, and she had even stopped talking to Lizzy for a while. But this was pure and utter outrage, there was no handkerchief fluttering about, no patting of her heart, nothing, but an angry red face.

"You are a selfish man, Mr Bennet, I have no words for you." the girls were at a loss at to what was going on, never had their mother spoken to their papa in such a way. But the thing that shocked them most was, that he was not telling her to stop, he was speaking; but they could not hear the words, But they did know what they were because their mother retold them.

"You know! You know do you?... I may be silly, and selfish as well. I may be thinking of the pin-money and the carriages she may have, that we will be saved from the hedgerows by two very well off men. But I also think of my daughters, I am always thinking of them. I know what everyone thinks of me and I certainly know what you think of me, But I always and have always thought of my children. I have only ever wanted the best for them. Never once would I have thought that you of all people would deny your favourite daughter a chance, not only at having one the wealthiest men in Derbyshire, but also a chance at happiness with that man. I have watched and watched, as that poor girl, wandered the fields and park hoping of word from him, getting more down heartened every day and you get all her hopes up at the assembly and then you selfishly try to keep her at home, when Mr Darcy does propose and for what?" taking a breath and hands on hips glared at her husband "So you can keep away from me." at this last word, she had the tears in her eyes, but she did not falter. "You are coming with me and you are making peace with our daughter and Mr Darcy"

The girls did not hear his reply, but both knew he had said the wrong thing, and were immediately standing and walking towards their mother to comfort her when she spoke again, but this time in sobs.

"If you do not come with me, I will... pack myself and the three girls and go... live with my sister Phillips, let the gossips have their turn then. And I will not lie Mr Bennet, I assure you. They will know... you are tearing this family apart through your own sense of worth. You are a coward, Mr Bennet."

With that Mrs Bennet turned and exited the room, seeing her two girls standing their with tears in their eyes as well. Fanny Bennet pulled herself together, wiped her eyes and looked to her daughters.

"Come girls, you need to get ready to visit your two sisters at Netherfield, they will be waiting. I have some exciting news to tell you. Come to my chambers with me and I will tell you all"

The girls not having seen their mother behave in such a way; she now, was almost calm and sensible, something they had never seen before. They both said they will join her and taking no notice of their father for upsetting their mother in such a way, just a moment ago; they followed her to her chambers.

Once inside Fanny Bennet told them to sit on the bed with her, they all sat down, the girls crossed legged, but their mother with her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Now girls, I know that was not a sight that you wished to see, and I wish to say I am sorry; but we know how your father can be sometimes...as well as myself. But your father tried to deny marriage between Lizzy and Mr Darcy. Your father supported her, comforted her, even tried to get her to see that Mr Darcy was upset with his injuries and then he tried to deny the pair from coming together. I know I was a fool the night at the assembly when I said those things to Lizzy about finding a man, but I truly believed that Mr Darcy was not wanting of Lizzy any longer, but it seemed I was wrong; so I am going to go and apologise to my daughter and I hope, soon to be son-in-law and future brother to you two. I wish you to come; I will not demand it, as Lizzy might still be to angry with us here. But I hope you help your mother to do something she has never done before, I ask for your support in apologising to our dear Lizzy."

"Of course mama" both Mary and Kitty, could not help but want to help their mother when she was being so sincere, and this made their hearts go out to the woman they always thought of as silly and ridiculous, she was not that way today and they wondered why on earth she would act the other way all the time; with her fluttering and nerves. They liked this mother more.

"Why would father try to keep Lizzy and Mr Darcy apart from each other? Are they truly in love mama?"

"The business of your father and why he did what he did is for him and me to know, you need not concern yourself with it; but yes, dear Kitty, they truly are in love with each other"

"Would you leave papa if he does not go with us?"

"You really did hear a lot now, did you not? I am afraid to say I think I would, young Mary. Your father and I have not had an easy marriage and this is the one thing that has really upset me." she took in a big breath and carried on surprising the two girls that were with her "I am a selfish woman, we all know this, and yes; I get carried away and over excited. I know I said some cruel things to Lizzy when she turned down Mr Collins and I am ashamed of myself. I was thinking of myself, and wanting to stay in the house. Believing that Elizabeth was the best choice for this man. It was only after watching the interaction between Elizabeth and Mr Darcy when Mr Bingley returned, when I saw where I was going so wrong with bringing you girls up, I do not care a jot about money and riches, it pleases me if you have them things, yes; but as long as you girls are happy, that is all that truly matters to me. I know what a fool I was with Lydia, letting her run wild and then eloping the way she did, she nearly ruined us all and if it was not for your Uncle Gardiner, we would be shunned by all our friends and family. I let her behave that way and then was happy for her. What sort of mother does a thing like that? I should have tore into her, made her realise what she had nearly cost us all. But I did not, and I am not making that mistake again. I have always been hard on Lizzy, calling her impertinent and un-grateful, but she has always been a good compassionate and caring girl and she is up in that big house with your sister, thinking that we all care about our selves, I will not have her thinking that I do not care for her happiness." all three had tears in their eyes as their mother spoke, never hearing such a passionate and humble mother before, her mother grabbed her girls and hugged them both tightly, letting them go a few minutes later, wiping the tears from their eyes with her thumb.

"I think it is time we left and went to see your sister, what say you girls? Shall we go and be humble?" both Mary and Kitty stood, nodded their heads and left the room to prepare themselves for the trip to Netherfield. Mrs Bennet, dried her eyes, took in a large breath, squared her shoulders and rose from the bed.

Mrs Bennet had decided that this day was a new start.

Mrs Bennet tidied her hair and appearance, picked up her cloak that lay on a chair beside the bed and walked down stairs to the front door. She had hoped to see her husband standing there realising his mistake, but he was not, his book room door was closed.

Her thoughts were one of pure determination and if that was the way he was going to be, shutting the door on the family then they shall do the same. There was more than just Lizzy in this family and he will notice one day what he has lost.

Hearing the girls coming down the stairs, they walked to the carriage in an orderly fashion. Mrs Bennet, looked at the girls as they sat in the coach, but their eyes were to the door of the house, watching for their father. Her heart sunk at the sad looks they had when the carriage started pulling away, with their father still inside the house. Looking down to their hands when the house was out of sight. Mrs Bennet, scooted to the other side of the carriage and sat in-between her daughters, she held their hands all the way to Netherfield. Hoping for a miracle and that her husband would not let their remaining children down, by staying in his book room.

Mrs Bennet the previous morning had tried to catch Lizzy before she left the house with Mr Darcy, but she had been too late and had not caught up to her in time. She had heard all that had gone on in the book room between Mr Bennet, Mr Darcy and Lizzy; she had wanted some water, it was on passing the room that she had heard the raised voices and the contempt in her husband's voice. She had been very proud of Lizzy for standing by her fiancé and not falling for her father's ridiculous statements, but it had been Lizzy's words of Mrs Bennet that had her up most of the evening thinking, recalling everything, how she behaved, what she was like towards Lizzy, how her behaviour was classed as silly by all in the village. Her daughter had been right about everything, but she still had that hope inside of her that all would be well and Mr Bennet would see not her as a silly and gossiping mother and wife, but as a woman who had in her own silly way, only looked out for her family. She knew she would have to change her ways and this would not happen over night, but she had the will in her to never give up and she was not going to. She was going to be a mother that her children could be proud of and with luck on her side, a wife that Mr Bennet could be proud of. Yes, she was still very angry with him and would not forgive him his interference with her daughters relationship, but she was willing to forgive, if he made the effort to change his ways.

She had already decided she would not be leaving the house, not because she wanted to keep it, but more for the reason, it was her children's home and even though one was nearly married and she only had two left, she would not tear them away from their friends and family and the comfort of their rooms, because of a selfish man, who did not know when to swallow his pride and apologise to the one daughter he held so high. She wanted to forgive him so very much; she really did love her husband very much, but he had always laughed at her, belittled her and most of all not cared for her, but she could not help but love him; maybe that was her failing. How did Lizzy know all this and not once let her know the truth. Because she should have seen it on her own. She was such a fool.

The carriage finally pulled into the grounds of Netherfield and with a big smile and a squeeze of the hands, Mrs Bennet resat herself on the other side of the carriage again.

"Right girls. Let us show these very high society people, we can act well-behaved and sensible, let's make your sisters proud."


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth and Darcy had stood and awaited the arrival of her mother and father, they had heard the carriage arrive. Elizabeth was tense and worried about the reception from her father and just in the back of her mind was the behaviour of her mother as well. But the shock had been complete when Mrs Bennet walked in all sedately, no shrieking about the decor or how wonderful and pretty Jane was, she just greeted everyone as a woman of all politeness and gentle breeding would. Elizabeth also saw the moment when her mother caught the sight of Miss Bingley and with a whisper in the woman's ear and a pat on the arm, she walked away; leaving a Miss Bingley turning a deep shade of red which clashed badly with her orange gown. Miss Bingley casually walked from the room, returning near on an hour later looking her normal self instead of the mess she had been for most of the day.

Everyone had been stunned at the transformation which had come about because of the unknown whispered words of her mother. She dearly wanted to know what had been said but it was not a thing to do with her, so she pushed it to the back of her mind. Elizabeth had watched as her mother circled the room, talking to all who were present. She started to become quite upset that her mother had not approached her yet, but Mr Darcy had informed her she was on her way at a sedately pace and that she kept looking at Elizabeth, she was certain to arrive soon. Mr Darcy was still holding her hand as he said this, but he started making small circles with his thumb, to try to keep her thoughts focused.

Eventually Mrs Bennet arrived to where Darcy and Elizabeth were standing, she looked at their enclosed hand and smiled a beautiful smile at her daughter. She then turned to Mr Darcy and with a polite voice and calm demeanor she addressed him.

"I thank you for taking such good care of my daughter sir! but would you mind if I took her away for just a moment?" Elizabeth was open-mouthed and deeply shocked at her mother's actions, never had she been so calm and collected.

"Certainly madame"

"Thank you"

Darcy released Elizabeth, kissing her knuckles and walked towards Mary and Kitty, who were following her mother's example. It was a moment she would never forget, she was so proud of them.

"Please sit, mother"

Mrs Bennet sat in the chair that Elizabeth took her too on the far side of the room, she watched as her daughter's eyes kept going to Mr Darcy, and smiled with joy at the happiness these two would share.

"My dearest Lizzy" pulling a handkerchief from her gown pocket, Elizabeth thought that she would start waving it about, but her mother just held on to it "I have had a talk with your father, and unfortunately the things that were said I will not repeat. But I...I wanted to say I am sorry...for everything I have ever said to you and every way that I have treated you. It was cruel and selfish. I know I am not the best mother, in truth I am not even a good mother"

Elizabeth went to interrupt but her mother put her hand up in the air to stop her

"I know what I am Lizzy. I just wanted to say, that I know I have been most silly in my actions and I have embarrassed you all very much, especially when it came to you all marrying, but I did it with my silly intentions of you getting a good husband who you loved and cared for. I know Mr Collins was a wrong choice and I should never have pressured you; I realised this the moment I saw you with Mr Darcy. I am sorry I added to your burden, dear girl. I wished I had been more supportive of you back then, but I was a jealous fool and I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I will ask for it. My Dearest Lizzy will you please forgive your silly mother for her selfish ways, for wanting to keep the house."

"Yes, mama, if forgive you" Lizzy's eyes were pooling with tears as her mother carried on.

"I have always been a selfish woman, even more so when I had you girls; I wanted you to have the best of everything, but as you know we did not have a lot of money, so we had to make do. This is why I get all carried away and silly when I see a rich man in our little village; it is not for myself, I think of all you girls and how much a better life you would have. I should have shown it in a better way and not been so silly. And then the shame of Lydia, what a fool I was with her; you tried telling me and I would not listen. I thought she was such a good girl, I have opened my eyes to the blatant disregard for propriety and the fall that we all nearly did feel."

"mama, please; you do not.."

"Hush my child, because I do. There was Lydia nearly bringing us all to shame and me, I let her do it, I did not bring her to task when she visited with that husband of hers, I did nothing, but congratulate them. And then I look at you, and how you have done no wrong, yet you get my sharp tongue each day"

Elizabeth's head was down and she was staring at her hands, when she saw her mother's hand come into view. she lifted Elizabeth's chin so she would look at her mother, lifting the handkerchief to gently dab Elizabeth's tears from her cheeks, she kept talking "Do you know, our Jane is beautiful, but you; you are enchanting. your stunning dark eyes and those rosy cheeks, do not ever think you are not a beautiful woman, because you are more." Mrs Bennet paused to dab at her own cheeks briefly.

"I want you to promise me something" Elizabeth nodded to her to carry on "I want you to promise, that you will not let your father come between the two of you and that you will live as you are supposed to; in love. Promise me Lizzy"

"I promise mama."

"Good girl"

"Mama? as much as I have loved this conversation of ours, and I am so glad you have spoken to me. can I ask one small thing?" Mrs Bennet nodded, whilst her eyes travelled around the room "What did you say to Miss Bingley" At this her mother laughed not a high-pitched loud laugh, but a small and quiet one.

"I just mentioned that she was never going to be able to catch a wealthy young man, especially Mr Darcy; looking like she just fell head first out of a carriage. I also explained that he only likes six inch muddied hems, twinkling eyes and she had neither, so she had better go clean herself up" Elizabeth was speechless, what had her mother just done? she could not help but laugh.

"Oh mama, what am I to do with you?"

"Well, you can go to your young man over there and look after him, he is looking a little tired to me" Elizabeth quickly turned around and noticed he had started to sway on his feet a little.

"Go, go. I will be fine"

Mrs Bennet watched as her daughter rushed over to her gentleman and put a hand on his arm and walk him to the nearest chair; he gave her a loving smile and a thank you. Elizabeth then looked over to her mother, looking torn at who to be with; making the decision easy for her daughter she walked over to her eldest and started conversing with them for a while. Mrs Bennet believed that she had done very well that day and could not help but feel proud of herself and her four daughters, she did not include Lydia in her moment, as the girl only bought memories of shame upon her.

Elizabeth and Darcy sat quietly for the rest of the day, watching her mother casually talk in conversation with all in the house; she stood for a very long time talking with the Hurst's, they laughed many a time, at what Elizabeth and Darcy did not know but they also did not want to know, this day had started as a fun day, then a tense one, onto a calm and joyful one. Darcy had never seen such a quick change in anybody before and was very pleased with the outcome of the new Mrs Bennet. No doubt his Elizabeth and her sister would be up talking about this for many hours tonight, he wondered whether they would let him join in as well. Chuckling to himself when he realised he would be classed as a gossip, he refrained from belting out the question. He let the smile stay and enjoyed the rest of the day.

Elizabeth was certainly going to grab her sister later that evening and they were going to have a long chat about their mother; both sisters had given each other the look. The look was one they both knew as, 'we will meet later and discuss this'. Elizabeth was very much relaxed and content now, and leaned against Mr Darcy's side as she watched the room and the occupants, she had never been so content in her life as what she was at this present moment. The only thing that kept plaguing her was the thought of her father. Why would he behave so badly, her mother was changing for the better, maybe once he had noticed this, he may have a change of heart about the marriage and be happy for them both.

Mary and Kitty had both come and sat with Elizabeth and Mr Darcy for a while, when Elizabeth had asked about the change in their mother, they had reluctantly told her about the events of the morning and what had been said and to whom; but they especially replayed the conversation in the chambers with their mother, Elizabeth had again found tears running down her cheeks, but Darcy had soon passed her a handkerchief to wipe them away before her mother saw them. The girls had said that they were not to say anything to her, but because it was about her as well, they could not keep it hidden. Elizabeth found they had started growing into strong and good women and hoped that they could invite them to Pemberley for a visit at some time. Darcy gave her hand a squeeze, turning her head in his direction, he placed a small kiss on her cheek. but was interrupted by the arrival of Mr Bennet.

"You are not married yet sir. So please refrain yourself and behave like a gentleman" Elizabeth tensed, Darcy scowled and Mary and Kitty walked away. So much for the content feeling in the house. Mr Bennet's tone was scathing and impolite "Where is my wife?"

Darcy frowned at this, because the man walked right passed her. Mr Darcy looked around Mr Bennet, to see Mrs Bennet, standing about a foot away from him, looking at his back, shaking her head in disappointment. Still Mr Bennet did not notice because he had his eyes firmly planted on Elizabeth; Darcy felt his hand being squeezed to the point of he would start to feel pain, turning and looking into her face he could see the distress there. Darcy coughed to get Mr Bennet's attention, which was not happening.

"Mr Bennet!" Mr Bennet finally turned his face in Darcy's direction "Your wife sir; you passed her on your way here, she is talking to the Hurst's"

They all watched as Mr Bennet turned in the direction of his wife, who was standing there waiting for him to talk to her, but he did not talk he boomed.

"You are in the room with them, Mrs Bennet. You let her get kissed by this man, in public for all to see. What sort of mother are you?" at this Elizabeth sprung up from the chair and walked over, whilst Mary and Kitty did the same, all standing by their mother, being her support.

"Mr Bennet, it was a peck on the cheek and nothing more; the way you are carrying on you would think they had done a lot worse in the room with an audience" Mrs Bennet's voice was a quiet whisper, she wasn't causing a scene or being over dramatic, in-fact it was Eliabeth's father who was doing that wonderful job. Elizabeth squeezed her mother's arm gently, so she would know she was there for her if she was needed.

"How dare you let another child of mine, break the rules of propriety, she will have us ruined?"

There were gasps from all around the room, but it was the roar of Mr Darcy that quieted everyone in the room.

"ENOUGH!; you sir! have no respect at all for the hosts of this house, or for your own family. I would have thought being set down by your own wife and daughter would have been enough for you to see sense and realise your mistake. Elizabeth will not be returning to your home, she will remain her. If the Bingley's will agree?"

"Of course they will agree, Elizabeth does no wrong in their eyes?" Mr Bennet was near on furious and from what Darcy could tell was way into his cups as well.

"Are you in your cups, sir!"

"What if I am, I am the master of my house and they will do as they are told"

At this point Mr Hurst spoke up and with great honesty and clout put the man in his place.

"You might be the master of your own house Mr Bennet, but you are not of this one. And might I recommend in future you do not humiliate and persecute your own family in the presence of those who obviously know them better than yourself"

Darcy noticed Jane whispering something to Bingley, that only he could hear; and with his shoulders held back, his chin held high, he nodded to his wife, called over a footman and informed him to escort the man from the premises. Darcy could not believe that it was Jane, the docile woman who married Bingley that had made him do that, he had seen many a change in the man, but this certainly showed he would not ignore _his_ wife.

Mr Bennet on the way out of the room was spluttering and mumbling all kinds of things that no-one could make head nor tail of. So they just watched as the pitiful man was removed from the house. The moment he was gone, Elizabeth sagged, Darcy caught her with his arm, but he could not move her, Hurst ran over and did it for him, Darcy said his thank you's and called for a maid to bring a cool cloth. Mrs Bennet kept on apologising until she was worn out and slumped down onto a seat. Mary and Kitty had tears in their eyes but dried them and sat with their mother; Jane, kept an eye on Elizabeth and Hurst and Bingley had words with Caroline about not breathing a word of this to anyone. That if she did, she would be sent away to form her own house, on her dowry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Everything from the earlier in the day came racing to the surface, when Mr Bennet finally awoke from his brandy fuelled sleep. He could not enjoy the thoughts and memories in which his mind was filling him with. The behaviour from him was worse than his wife's. On reflection of earlier in the day, he pictured his wife, standing there talking to him quietly, not raising her voice or acting her normal humorous way. Like Mr Darcy had told him, he had walked right passed her, he had not noticed her because she was being serene and acting like the gentlewoman she was classed as. Was it really his behaviour that had led to this change? and the discussion with Lizzy and Mr Darcy? Had he lost his family completely?

Raising himself from the chair in which he had slept in, he rose and walked silently around his home, searching out the family. As he walked around the house, he felt nothing but dread as he found nothing but silence, tapping on his wife's chamber door, he heard nothing. Opening it, he looked inside; fear filling his heart, he knocked on all the girl's rooms; they were not there. The house was silent an empty. He had never felt so alone in all the time he has lived. How had he only just realised that not only with Lizzy gone, but all his family gone, he would feel the heartache and misery of loss. He felt the sting of something in his eyes, could it be the threat of tears? that yes! he was in-fact the cause of his wife's actions, she had not been this silly and flighty when they were courting or when they had married, she was slightly silly. It was when she had Jane that the silliness came more clear in her demeanour; was it as she spoke, she was trying to look for a better future for her girls, was she the caring and loving mother he took humour out of, because she was showing it in the most silliest of ways.

Had Lizzy been correct in her assumption; that he had made her this way. His wife had spoken of her knowing what he thinks of her. But he does not even know what he thinks of her, so how could that possibly be? he knows he likes her, he knows he cares for her, and her calm and caring manner showed him a side of her he had not seen in a very long time indeed. He did not know whether he loved her or not, although his heart was telling him differently. What if she went back to the silly woman she once was? and was this only an act to show the great Mr Darcy that their family was not as bad as he thought?

His thoughts went back to the look in her eye, when he had told her she would be the cause of letting the family come to ruin because of Lizzy's actions, she had a look of hurt in her eyes and sadness. Did she love him and care for him? like he had not believed before, had he been a fool these many years with her? Was it through not giving her the care and attention that she craved from him, that she turned out the way she had?

Lizzy, oh dear Lizzy, what a fool he has been with her, she has the love of a good man and through his own jealousy of not having that himself with his wife, he has tried to keep her home. Keeping him safe from the clutches of Mrs Bennet; Lizzy had done very little wrong last night, the kiss to the cheek was hardly worth thinking about, but he went and roared at the family for it, and why? because he could not bare the thought of losing his daughter. Would he of acted the same with Mary and Kitty? Thinking on this, he changed the memory of Lizzy to Mary and could feel the instant feeling of anger boiling in him, he did the same with Kitty and the same thing happened.

Traipsing through the house he finally came to the living room and sunk down into one of the chairs and closed his eyes, he missed the noise from the house, he missed the girls arguing, although there was not much of that left after Lydia had gone, he missed his wife's screeching for Hill, and the sound of the praising of the girls. He missed his family, not just Lizzy. What a fool he has been.

Calling Mr Hill, he asked for a bath and a fresh set of clothes and retired to his rooms, he prepared himself for the return of his family, if they did return, What if they did not come home? No! he must not think that; but what if they did not? No! he was going back. He was going to go back and talk to his wife in a calm and collected way and they were going to sort this out, he wanted her home. He wanted her back.

He had hated the way she had spoken to him, it was more that than anything that had stopped him from going to Netherfield. He did not want to see the disappointment in her eyes, the way he had seen them before. He had seen his girls sitting there looking at the door expectantly, waiting for him to enter the carriage. He also saw Mrs Bennet as she moved to sit with them as they drove off. Fool. Fool. Fool.

It took less than an hour and he was ready, picking up his cloak and walking stick, he summoned his carriage, heading back to Netherfield. It took longer than he imagined; the last time, he was indeed in his cups and had felt nothing. But now fully aware of his choices and the way he had behaved he felt the time dragging by and not wanting to be much longer, tapped on the roof of the carriage three times, the carriage picked up speed, they were not going at a ridiculous pace, but quick enough to make a difference, he did not want to get there as they all sat down to dinner.

He pulled up outside the great house and stepped outside, there awaiting them was Mr Darcy. His walking stick in hand and a nurse standing beside him. Mr Bennet watched as the man bent his head and said something to the woman quietly, she nodded and walked away into the house. Darcy slowly made his way down the steps toward him.

Bennet knowing full well he had been removed from the house, did not move, he did not want to come over as not listening to the master of the house. Hurst had been right, this was not his home, he was not the master; but he needed to see his family, he could not go on without his family. This shocked him, when he came to realise this and with a sadness, he waited for all the deserved hatred from the man walking towards him. He would take this humbly and with dignity for her knew he deserved it.

"Mr Bennet; May I enquire about why you are here? you were removed sir! and are not welcome" Darcy then went to walk away and into the house.

"Sir! I beg of you! let me see my family?" Darcy spun round, Mr Bennet could see how much he wanted to rush at the man, but due to his leg this failed him from doing so, Bennet was pleased for this in one reason and one reason only, he could see the man was truly furious with him and would have probably called him out or hurt him in another way.

"Mr Bennet! why would I let you inside that house when you are obviously here to cause more trouble. You have hurt the feelings of many women in that house; including some you do not even know, with that drunken behaviour of yours. I do not want you near my Lizzy again, you caused your own daughter to swoon; your youngest daughter's were in tears, but they pulled themselves together to see to your wife, of whom I might say I have never seen so deflated. Mrs Hurst was tearful for her sister Jane, who did not know who to go to first. I can honestly say the only ally you have sir, is Miss Bingley. That is something not to be proud of. And you expect me to let you in there."

"I do not know what to say, except I can not lose my family, Mr Darcy. I have seen the error of my ways, I have thought everything of what I have done and how I have treated them throughout the years and I could not be more ashamed of myself. I do not want to lose them"

"You certainly have a strange way of showing it sir!"

"I am sorry" this was said on such a whisper, that Darcy nearly missed it. "I will stay out here, and I will not come in, but I am begging you to let my wife know I am here, so I may speak to her"

They both twisted their heads at the sound of the voice coming from behind them.

"That will not be necessary, I am already here. You go in Mr Darcy, Lizzy is asking for you" Bennet watched as Darcy turned around and gave her a concerned smile, but carried on to Lizzy.

"Mr Bennet?"

"Mrs Bennet, I...I..."

"Mr Bennet, unless you are here to apologise to your daughters and then the hosts of this home, I would please ask you to leave; myself and the girls will return shortly, but Lizzy will remain. You made certain that her fiancé never lets her return again. Now if you will excuse me. I have my daughters to care for"

"Fanny, Please? I am trying to apologise to you, for my behaviour towards you and the girls. I am sorry. I...was wrong to behave the way I did, I want to start...again. I mean me and...you. I want to start a fresh. I realised how much I would miss you...if you did not return to me"

Fanny walked away and went to the carriage, mumbling something to the driver, the next thing Mr Bennet noticed was the driver jump down and walk towards the house. Then his wife climbed into the carriage and just sat there awaiting him to climb in also. With out hesitation he stepped inside and closed the door.

"Mr Bennet. I realise that you have come to the knowledge of near losing your family and you do not want to alone. But the truth of the matter is, your behaviour and treatment, especially today has been most dreadful. Your actions have caused a very good man from letting our daughter return to her home, and in truth I can not blame the man after witnessing your actions. He has been out of his mind with worry over your daughter. Your other three girls have been beside themselves with worry and it is all at the hands of their own father. How do think they will react to seeing you again in that house after the way you behaved. I am sure you will have to earn their forgiveness as you will have to earn mine"

"I will do anything you want. Just say the word and it will be done immediately?"

"Do not make promises you are sure to break Mr Bennett. For I am not that easy to win over; not any more at least"

"What shall I do? I beg you, tell me what to do?"

"What I suggest is you return home and await the arrival of myself and your two daughters. I will not bring Lizzy; at the moment you are the last person she wishes to look upon. I will speak with Mr Darcy and Lizzy and see what they say about a visit from us on the morrow. But your main focus tonight shall be on your youngest daughters; with whom you have let down and broke their hearts. Now I will leave and talk with the girls and their loved ones and I will see you at home shortly"

Mr Bennet nodded his head and agreed with all his heart. He had already decided that he was going to talk to all three of his ladies tonight when they get home and then he will spend the evening with them; if they will allow him. He will join in the conversation and not ignore them like he always has done and he will work hard to be a better man than he has been before.

Mrs Bennet went to step out of the carriage but Mr Bennet got out first, holding his hand out; she reluctantly gripped his and stepped out herself, going to pull her hand away, he gripped a little harder. Not painful, just to let her know he did not want to let her go, her blue eyes looked to him as he lifted her hand and slowly placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. She gave a small but hesitant smile. Mr Bennet released her and walked her to the door of the house, he then bowed and turned away walking back to the carriage.

Mrs Bennet turned into the house as the carriage and her husband drove off back to their home.

As she entered the immense living room, everyone was sitting around the fire awaiting her arrival. Mr Darcy had obviously spoken of whom had arrived. She took a seat next to the girls and awaited the questions she thought would burst forth, but they did nothing but wait patiently, for their mother to begin on her own time.

After her dear Jane had poured her a steaming cup of tea, she began to recite the conversation with their father, telling of how he would try harder and how sorry he was. Mary and Kitty were excited for the news and wanted to return home so their father could take more notice of them; but Mrs Bennet had told them, she was not going to rush off just to please their father, he would have to learn a little humility and have a little more time to think, whilst he was shut in the house on his own with no interference from anyone.

Mr Darcy had been proud of Mrs Bennet and her handling of her husband, he still did not like Mr Bennet but he could respect the man for owning up to his mistakes and deciding to try to change them. He was still very hesitant about letting Elizabeth go back to the house. He knew he would not be able to stop her but he would do his best to be there for her, when she did decide to grace that man with her presence. Not that the man deserved it any way at all, not after the way he had treated everyone in the house to his true nature.

Eventually Mrs Bennet, summoned Kitty and Mary to go and retrieve their cloaks and gloves so they could retire back to Longbourn and address their father. They did as they were bid and returned to the room some minutes later; where embraces and kissed cheeks were floating around the room as though they were in short supply. Mrs Bennet and the two girls, then hopped into the carriage that Mr Bennet had sent back for them and off they went to see if they could sort out the differences between them. Elizabeth was going to await the arrival of her father the following morning.


	15. Chapter 15

_I would just like to apologize for not up-dating lately, I have been ill but am now back and raring to go again. Again my apologies and I hope you enjoy this next up-date._

Chapter Fifteen.

Elizabeth had been nervous and worried all over the evening about the visit she was too receive from her father. The following morning had been no better, pacing every room that she entered, she could not settle and she had not seen Fitzwilliam at all this morning, due to his therapy. Lizzy hoped that it was going well, it seemed to be going on a lot longer than normal this morning. Anxiety filled her with the thought that something may be wrong with him and he was keeping it to himself. Elizabeth wanted to go and find him but her father was due to arrive any moment. Jane had been talking to the servants about the evening meal. So, when her father did arrive, with her mother on his arm, they had been alone, and Lizzy had been on the verge of tears at that moment.

They were shown into the living room where Lizzy was still pacing the room.

"Lizzy, dear girl, come here and give your mother a hug."

Lizzy with a small smile approached her mother and embraced her, kissing her cheek also. Mr Bennet had watched the interaction and felt nothing but pride for his wife and daughter, they had seemed to be getting closer by the day and he had nearly destroyed all that. A small tear fell from his eye as the love for the both of them expanded even more than it had been all ready. Lizzy and her mother released each other, Elizabeth looking at her father, seeing the tear run down his cheek, she turned her attention to him and wiped away the tear with a handkerchief that she had in her pocket. Mr Bennet grabbed his daughter and pulled her into an embrace, leaning down to her ear.

"I am so sorry Lizzy. Will you please forgive me. I have been silly and foolish. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I ask for it anyway. I would be proud to have you marry Mr Darcy. It is my foolishness that denied me from being the father you deserve. Your mother made me see the error of my ways. Please forgive me Lizzy."

Elizabeth had tears running down her cheeks, and before answering her father she dabbed at her eyes and with a wide smile, she nodded to her father.

"I forgive you papa."

"Thank you god." this was spoken from her mother, and with a smile and a small chuckle, she turned to her mother and gave both parents a huge embrace.

"Where is that dear fiancé of yours, Lizzy."

"He is still having his therapy, mama. I am sure he will be along soon."

They all turned their heads when the man himself walked into the room, from what Elizabeth could see, he looked a little pale and not himself. When he had come out of therapy the last couple of days he had been, smiling, laughing and happy. Today he seemed to be miserable and ill-looking. What on earth has happened? Was he in pain? Did he not sleep well? Fitzwilliam seeing the concerned look on her face, shook his head and gave her a small smile, to let her know that he was fine.

"I am here." the stern look at her father worried her a little, he obviously did not know that they had all ready spoken and cleared the air between each other, but then her father still had to do the same with her Fitzwilliam and how he would take that was something she was wary about. Would he just accept his apology or would he let his pride get in the way.

Watching as her father walked over to her fiancé. Nothing was said all the time he approached the man, both mother and daughter just watched.

Mr Darcy looked somewhat pale as Mr Bennet had approached him and concern for the man's well-being became clear the closer he got to the man standing in front of him.

"I am well Mr Bennet, do not fear for my health."

"All right, I am here to apologise. I mean everything I say sir! My behaviour has been outrageous and disgusting and I hope that you can forgive me. My wife and daughter's have given me the chance to check my ways and I hope that you will give me the chance I need, to show you I am indeed very proud to have you for a son-in-law, and would welcome you into the family as though you were my own. I do not beg sir! But for my daughter's happiness I will do so if required. What say you? Will you forgive a foolish and selfish man and let me give my daughter away to you on your wedding day?"

Mr Darcy had been shocked by this man's sincere manner, it had obviously taken a lot for him to say what he had to and Darcy could see that his respect for this man had gone up a notch; he had swallowed his pride and selfishness, would have begged for forgiveness and all for his family. That took a real man to do something like that.

"I would be pleased to give you that chance Mr Bennet. I did not like the discourse between us and wanted to have you welcomed at our homes. I was afraid for Elizabeth, not myself."

Darcy watched as Mr Bennet was nodding his head, and a small smile approached his lips as he watched the man standing in front of him trying to make Mr Bennet's vices better for the family.

"I tell you Mr Bennet, we have a fantastic library at both my homes, I am sure when the women are out walking, we could hide away for a couple of hours and enjoy a good book."

"I would enjoy that very much Mr Darcy on the condition that you either call me father or Bennet."

"Then Bennet it is sir. Do you mind if I go sit down, I am somewhat tired now."

"No, no. Go sit. Do you mind if I sit with you also. Maybe you could tell me about some of the volumes that you have in your extensive library."

"It would be my pleasure."

Elizabeth and Mrs Bennet watched as the two men sat and started talking with ease about some of the books in Fitzwilliam's library, Lizzy could see both men were relaxed in each others company. Turning to her mother she held her hand and led her to a chair by the fire-place, they sat for a while talking about silly things. Until Elizabeth wanted to know if her mother was really fine.

"Mama, are you really all right? Is everything well with you and papa?"

"Trust me my dear, we are going slowly and starting to appreciate each other more now. I am now not so silly." giving Elizabeth a little wink "But I still have my moments."

Elizabeth had to laugh at this, her mother would never fully be completely normal and like all other women but she was doing very well. Elizabeth having never been so proud of her mother.

"Do you think Fitzwilliam is truly well mama? He looks a little peaky."

"He will be fine darling, he has probably done a little too much today and it has caught up with him. Do not forget my dear, that he is trying to be well for you and your wedding, so he will be pushing himself more and more to make your day the best possible."

"Oh"

"He will be fine. He is resting now and that is the main thing."

"You are right mama, I should try to relax."

Everything went well for the following hour, both couples talking animatedly about all things. Mrs Bennet then went on to the wedding preparations and when the wedding would be held and what her dress would be like, where she would be getting it from and where would they be living. All things her mother loved talking of.

Her father took the conversation very well indeed, even offering to send her to London to get the dress from a modiste there. But Elizabeth and Darcy had both declined both stating that she would fine with a wedding gown from the modiste in Meryton. Mrs Bennet had been thrilled with this, deciding to take her daughter to the modiste the next morning. Elizabeth then had to explain to her mother that they were not thinking of marrying right away and that there would be a wait before the marriage was to take place. But her father had decided this was not a conversation that he wanted to have, so instead he changed all the plans they had made.

"I believe that no matter what has happened or been spoken of, the love you too show for each other should not be halted just because of some gossips. I believe you should marry when you want to and not because you have to. You could get married soon and then return a little later and that would stem the tongues and everyone would know that you married for love and nothing more." with a big toothy smile "What say you; do you want to pick another day for your wedding?"

The smile that came over the both couples face's were a precious moment; Darcy and Elizabeth both went for each others hands, and looked into each others eyes and then the older couple were just the same, Mrs Bennet, was proud of her husband and the smile on Mrs Bennet's face was making his heart pound in his chest with the love he didn't think he had a few days ago.

"I would love to marry Elizabeth, earlier than planned but I also want to be in perfect health when we are married."

"Fitzwilliam? I care not if you need a cane, an armbrace or you never have the movement in your arm again. I only want to be married to you. Please Fitzwilliam, can we move the date forward?"

Darcy was over-joyed with how much Elizabeth wanted to marry him and could do nothing but love her even more. With a squeeze of the hand and a love so obvious to all, he nodded his head and stated that a month would be perfect, if Elizabeth agreed. Both women stood and embraced each other, with Mrs Bennet talking non-stop about how much they need to get done in just four weeks and that she must talk to Jane and see if they could have the wedding breakfast at Netherfield. The need for the modiste and how many clothes and what clothes would be suitable for a woman so high in society. This list went on and on.

In the end both couples went their separate ways, Mr and Mrs Bennet went in search of their other daughter and Darcy and Elizabeth went for a turn around the gardens.

On the walk around they did not talk much, there was no need to. However, Elizabeth could still sense something was wrong.

"Fitzwilliam, can we talk for a moment?"  
"Of course."

"Is there anything wrong, you did not seem yourself when you came into the living room earlier on. Is there something you wish to tell me. I will be all right I promise."

"Let us sit. I will explain."

They both moved to a near by bench and took a seat next to each other, Darcy had felt a little reluctant in telling her what was on his mind, but his nurse had told him she needed to be told, it would be unfair to keep it from her.

"I awoke this morning and I believed something to be wrong with my arm. I searched out Dawson and told her what the problem was; but she seemed somewhat pleased with what I was talking of. I could not understand it myself but I let her continue, but she seemed more vigorous in her attention to my arm. I do not want to get your spirits lifted and then if it does not work, I let you down."

"Fitzwilliam you could never let me down, please tell me." Darcy could see the hope in her eyes and was encouraged and disheartened at this, but he would tell her. Dawson was correct it would not be fair to keep it from his dearest Elizabeth.

"I felt something in my hand today when I awoke. It was like a million little pins being poked into the tops of my fingers. I panicked and went to Dawson, she told me this was normal and if this carried on, then I was on the way to a recovery and maybe a small amount of use of my arm."

By the time he had finished talking, Elizabeth had tears rolling down her face with the joy of maybe he would be able to use his arm eventually. She was over the moon, maybe one day he would be able to ride his horse again, he would be happier and more confidant. He would be the Fitzwilliam she had fallen in love with. Her Joy now felt complete. Her father was a new man, so was her mother, her soon to be husband was doing his best to get his health back on track. She now was feeling most happy and content.

What neither realised was that Miss Bingley had been out walking and had listened in to the conversation between Darcy and Miss Eliza. She decided she would have to be even more nicer to the man, to get his attention. Maybe even be nice to the Miss Eliza, that should shock him enough to take more notice of her. She could be very devious when she wanted to be. Right now she was wearing a cream muslin gown, something she was not used to. Walking the other way to the house, so not to be seen, she went and changed back into a silk dress, but it was a deep green, no feathers and walked back into the living room to join in with the discussions in an orderly manner with all those in the house. When Mr Darcy returned he would see how much she had changed her ways and his attention would the be on her and not Miss Eliza.


End file.
